Life of the Moons
by Softballer21
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are an unwed couple with three kids: Leighton, Krishna, and Jase. Read of how the deal with everyday situations involving love, drama, hurt, comfort, and the unbreakable bond of the Moon family.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

Today was just any other day. The sun was shining, no clouds were in the sky, and birds were singing.

In our house, it was silent and calm. Austin slowly awakened as my eyes were fluttering to the ceiling.

"Morning, babe," he moaned and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," I replied. "Better go wake up the kids."

I threw my legs and stretched for the moment. Pop! There goes my neck and my legs.

This was exactly how I wanted my life to turn out. I have a boyfriend who I've been with for almost a decade and three wonderful children.

I walked into Jase's room first. He was snoring louder than a Kodiak bear just like his dad.

My fingers flicked his light switch on and Jase awakens to the light.

"Wake up, Jase," I said aloud.

"Morning, Ally," he yawned.

Okay, I know what you're probably thinking. Yes, he does call me by my first name because Jase is actually my stepson.

Jason Alexander Moon is actually Austin's son from his ex-wife, Donna. Both of them don't talk about Donna that much. When Jase was only four, Donna abandoned him and Austin to start a new life in New Zealand.

Jase was only fourteen starting high school. He was lanky with shaggy brown hair and Austin's eyes. He's an athlete in basketball and track, and is very popular. Thank, god that he's more responsible than some of his immature friends.

After Jase's room, I walked into Leighton's room. She was on the floor next to her closet with high heels on.

"Mom, how do I look?" She asked.

"Like your Aunt Rosie during girls night out," I smirked. "Change."

"Mom!"

"Leighton, you are going to middle school. Not a strip club."

"Fine."

When Austin and I tried, it's turns out that I can never have kids. We decided to adopt instead. Leighton Jean Moon was our first adopted daughter.

She was a little five year-old from Detroit when we got her. She had bronze curls and freckles. Her eyes were silver and her skin was a bit ivory.

Leighton is eleven now and she's so nervous about middle school. How anxious was she? She kept biting her nails for the passed week and reading all of her books on her shelf to keep distracted.

Finally, the last room we had belonged to our little girl, Krishna Navina Moon.

We adopted her when she was barely three months old. She was an orphan from India although we wanted a boy. She was our beautiful baby girl. Her black hair was smooth and shiny, her eyes are brown, and her skin color was copper.

I walked into her room. Krishna was on her bed playing with her stuffed Bengal tiger, Aseem.

"Krishna, are you ready for kindergarten?" I asked her.

"It's gonna be fun, Momma," she smiled. Her accent was mostly American instead of Indian.

"I'm glad you know. Let's get you dressed, baby."

I dressed Krishna up in the clothes I picked out for her. Her outfit was a yellow shirt, brown plaid skirt, brown boots, and grey leggings.

As everybody started getting ready, I started cooking breakfast including eggs and bacon.

"Guys, breakfast is ready," I said aloud.

Everybody except Jase came into the kitchen and sat down eating. Austin had the day off today at the police station so he gets to come with me to drop off Krishna at elementary school.

Jase finally walked in and took a sip of coffee.

"Jase, honey, have some orange juice," I said.

"I'm sorry, Ally," he said. "I need coffee. Leighton wouldn't stop crying last night about her body."

"Leighton," I said.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said. "It's just that…I'm growing up. There would be new friends, bras, makeup, boys—"

"Pretend I didn't hear the boys part," Austin warned her.

"Daddy, please."

"You are so dramatic, Leighton," scoffed Jase. "You even thought you broke your entire leg when you stepped on Krishna's Barbie doll."

"I want a new one for christmas, lumberjack," Krishna said. I'll admit that Krishna is one of those sarcastic and sassy kids.

Beep, beep! A car from outside was honking.

"That's my ride," said Jase. "Bye, Dad. Bye, Ally." He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

"Come on, girls," said Austin.


	2. Child Protection

Leighton and Krishna followed me into my car.

Since Austin is a police officer, I run a music shop called Sonic Boom along with my cousin, Rosie. We sell, make instruments, and giving music lessons. I give singing, guitar, and piano lessons, and Rosie gives drum and violin lessons.

Austin's best friend and partner in the force, Dez is married to Rosie. Both of them have their ten year-old twins, Gavin Hunter and Jean Esperanza. They were fraternal with blue eyes as Dez. Gavin has black hair, Jean has dark red hair, and they both look more like Dez.

My best friend in the entire was Trish De la Rosa. Trish has been divorced twice and has her own fashion business around the world. Trish is vastly wealthy and never puts herself before anyone else.

As I drove, Krishna said, "Momma, can I get my ears pierced?"

"What?" I said. "No, Krishna. You're not old enough."

"Daddy, can I have my ears pierced?" She asked Austin. Krishna is a daddy's girl.

"Sweetie, if Momma says no, then I say no," he answered.

"Dad, do you always do what Mom says," asked Leighton.

"No, I'm the man of the house. Mom doesn't control me." He lied.

At last, we got to the middle school.

"Leighton, there you go," I sighed.

"I change my mind," she says. "I don't—"

"Lee-Lee, if you don't, tomorrow, I'm going to drive you to school on a motorcycle in my boxers," said Austin.

"I love you, guys. Bye." Leighton got out of the guy and slammed it.

"That's why you're the best dad ever," Ally said.

"I know I am." He chuckled.

"By the way, Rosie and I have to do drum and guitar lessons today. Remember to pick up the girls after school."

"Alls, come on. You act like I'm irresponsible and a man child."

"Oh, yeah. Remember when you missed Leighton's piano recital?"

"It was two years ago."

"She was six." I corrected him.

"I still came in time."

"It was already over." I corrected him again.

"Okay, let's ignore this."

"Finally."

Austin is like the child I married. He is naïve, funny, but still tough as nails. People do indeed ask about how relationship is because…Austin and I aren't married. We are boyfriend and girlfriend and we do love each other. Marriage is just one of the things we put aside.

For Krishna's school, they allowed the parents to escort their kids into the playground of the school. It worried me so much about Krishna. I know I'm overprotective of her, but Austin is physically protective.

"There you go, sweetie," I said to Krishna. She ran over to the swings.

"I'm proud of you," Austin said to me. "First time you ever let her go."

"Well, it's kindergarten. You know how hard it is for little kids?"

"Oh, yeah. In kindergarten, they used to call Bossy Aussy."

"In kindergarten, they shoved me in my cubby."

"Classic."

"Ow!" A little girl shrieked. It came from the swingset.

Krishna was on the ground on her knees screaming. On the swing was a little boy saying, "My swing!"

"Krishna," I said.

I ran over there along with Austin. I lifted Krishna off the ground and cleaned her up.

Austin looked down at the little boy. "What's matter with you?"

"My swing," he said.

"That swing is gonna be up your little ass if you touch my little girl again!"

"Austin!" I shrieked. "He's a little boy."

"And I have the right to arrest him."

"No, you don't."

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind us.

We turned to the person behind us, which was Principal Reese.

"Principal Reese—" I tried to explain.

"I saw and heard everything," he said. "Miss Ally, Mr. Austin, I would like to see you two in my office."

Oh, my god. I can't believe that Austin did that. He threatened a little boy and the principal caught us. This wasn't starting out good.

We followed Principal Reese into his office. When we were in there, we sat down in his chairs.

"Threatening a student of mine in my own school," said Principal Reese. "That is unacceptable."

"Well the boy is lucky," scoffed Austin. "I saw him push my daughter off the swingset. What were we suppose to do? Krishna watches too many 1920 gangster movies. She could've gotten him good."

"Austin!" I snapped at him.

"You know she does."

"I already called the boy's parents. We are going to have to talk with them and see what they think."

The door behind us opened. Two women walked in. One of them was tall and thin with olive skin and black ringlets. The other one was a bit shorter and thinner with long straight brown.

"Who's the jackass that threatened our son?" The short one demanded.

I looked at Austin surprised and asked Reese, "Are they—"

"Yes," he answered.

"You two are dykes?" Austin asked them.

I stood up and took a step towards the couple. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson and is is my boyfriend, Austin."

"I'm Molly," said the tall one. "And this is my partner, Paige."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. But you know how protective parents are of their kids."

"That's what makes me want to punch you in the neck, Perky Polly," said Paige.

"Austin." My voice broke as it stepped back behind him.

"How dare you threaten my girl?" Austin said to her.

"How dare you threaten my son, Blondie?"

"Oh, I apologize that your son pushed my daughter off the swingset."

"Well she needs to suck it up."

"Now I know where your son gets all of his aggression from."

"Austin!" I said.

"Paige!" The other girl said to her partner. "Stop it. Listen, I am deeply sorry for what Gabriel did to your daughter. I have no excuse for that."

"Thank you for being reasonable, Miss Molly, unlike Scary Mary," scoffed Austin.

"Enough!" Reese interrupted. "Now I want you guys to have a play date with the kids and work things out. Understand?"

"Take that, Peppermint Patty," I said to Paige.

"Ally, love," Austin said.

"What?"

"Peppermint Patty is just athletic."

"Then, who's the lesbian?"

"Marcy is."

"Thank you for embarrassing me."

"You four may leave now," said Reese.


	3. Play Date

After that brief discussion, Austin dropped me off at Sonic Boom. Rosie was at the counter fixing her nails.

"Morning, Alls," she said. "What's new?"

"Austin and I just got in an argument at Krishna's school with a lesbian couple," I explained.

"Oh, come on. Spill the beans. Lesbi-honest."

"Some little boy pushed Krishna off the swings and Austin threatened him in which Principal Reese caught us. The boy's moms came and his dad-mom, Paige was taking her son's side."

"What?"

"I know. Angry Peppermint Patty was threatening me and Austin."

"Marcy is the lesbian. Peppermint Patty is just athletic."

"Does everybody know that?"

"Of course."

"Now Austin and I have to have a play date with them."

"Haha. Poor thing. If you want me to come with y'all—"

"No, it's alright."

Charlie, the young delivery man, came into the store with a box. He was an attractive twenty-three year-old with a built body. Charlie always comes to deliver some new instruments for us.

"Mrs. Ally, Mrs. Rosie," he said.

"Well hello, Mr. Charlie," smiled Rosie. "How are you today?"

"Good. You two look very pretty today, especially you Miss Ally."

I blushed and hid my face in the papers. Rosie chuckled, "Mr. Charlie, you know I'm married."

"And Mr. Dez is a lucky man, so is Mr. Austin. I better get going. Bye."

"Bye, Charlie," I said.

As he was leaving, Rosie was smiling and staring at Charlie's butt.

"Rosie." I caught her in the act.

"What? I still got one hot redhead at home who has a tattoo that says 'Property of Rosie.' It's not silly."

"Like when you wanted to name Gavin Foo-hen-cio."

"Hey, I liked it the first few weeks until Dez and Austin started calling him Fu-Fu."

"But it was still classic."

"Shut up!" She scoffed. "By the way, when are you and Austin ever getting married?"

"Rose, I already told you. Austin and I just don't want to."

"You two have been together for ten years, have three kids, and have had sex for who knows how many times. When is it time to settle down?"

"We are. He and I are…married in our hearts."

"Aww. That's so sweet. You wanna know how Dez popped the question?"

"Sure."

"We were at the Chinese restaurant called the Red Dragon. Dez was treating me to sushi, lobster, crab legs, and orange chicken, which tastes like butt. It was so romantic until Dez had an allergic reaction to the lobster in which we ended up in the emergency room where his tongue swelled up to the size of a brisket. He kept murmuring something to me. At the emergency room, when he got a shot, Dez handed me a fortune cookie. I opened it and my fortune said, 'Will you marry me?' I said yes."

"So romantic."

"I know, right? Now I'm saying that Charlie has a crush on you."

"No, he doesn't."

"He always looks at you and compliments you. You can either have that young sexy stallion… or Austin."

"I choose Austin."

"But Charlie is so sexy that I just want that boy to slap my ass and get me pregnant! Ow!"

"Sorry, Rose. I'm into my blonde, tough, childish policeman."

"Alright, bud. You two got a family and I hope you know that when you and Austin make sex tapes, sometime Austin sends them over to Dez and I."

"Wait, what?"

"Just kidding, Alls. Just kidding. I just want to see how jealous Austin would be when he sees Charlie."

Throughout the day, we sold a few guitars, a drum set, and a saxophone. I taught two little kids how to play the acoustic guitar and Rosie taught one disrespectful boy how to play the drums. She wished of a device that would allow her to shock the boy through the drums when he played it wrong.

After that afternoon, I returned home where Austin and the girls were home.

"Hey, Mom," said Leighton.

"Hi, Mommy," said Krishna.

"Hey, girls," I said as I gave each of them a kiss. "Where's your dad?"

"Daddy's fixing that broken step on the stairs," Krishna explained.

"Hello, Ms. Ally," said a voice from the window. It was our next door neighbor, Norm. He's the nice man who's a bit older than Austin and me.

"Hi, Norm," I said.

"Hey, Mr. Norman," said Leighton. "Come on, Krishna. Let's go have a tea party."

"Norm, may I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, Ms. Ally."

"Today at Krishna's school, a little boy pushed her off the swing and Austin threatened him. The principal caught us and now we have to have a play date with the boy and his…moms. I don't know how to deal with them. One of them, Molly is actually reasonable, but her partner, Paige is blaming us for everything."

"Well, Ally, this couple is Marcy and Peppermint Patty."

"Finally, someone says that Peppermint Patty is a lesbian."

"Listen, Ms. Ally, I'll tell you a story. I was actually raised by my two moms."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom-mom, Sarah was more nicer and reasonable than my mom-dad, Pam. Pam was always standing up for me and making me feel like a wimp because she was tougher than me but only because she loved me as much as my mom does."

"How do I get Paige and Austin to get along? Both of them hate each other's guts."

"Just try to find something that they have in common. Sports, movies, alcohol of any kind."

"Thank you, Norm."

"Any time, Ms. Ally."

By the time, Austin came back. I was already setting out food for our guests.

"Yay," he scoffed. "I can't wait for Henny Penny and Foxy Loxy to come."

"Austin, would you try to get along with Paige?" I begged.

"I'll get along with Molly. Not Paige."

"What is it with Paige that you don't like?"

Ding dong! They're here. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Molly, Paige," I said.

"Hi, Ally," said Molly. Paige just gave me a dirty look.

Krishna walked in and said, "Mommy, can Gabriel come play in my room?"

"Of course," I cooed.

"Gabriel, no pushing," Molly warned him. Gabriel followed Krishna into her room.

Molly and Paige sat on the couch across from us.

"Thank you for coming over," I said as I sat next to Austin. "We really don't have that many friends over."

"What happened about Rose and Dez?" asked Austin.

"Austin, they're family."

"It's difficult for Paige and I," said Molly. "Since we're the only gay parents in the school. So what do you two do?"

"I run a music shop with my cousin," I answered.

"I'm a police officer," answered Austin. "What do you two do?"

"I am nurse at the hospital," said Molly.

"And I coach high school girls basketball and I teach health class," said Paige.

"Oh, that's cool," I said. "Do you guys have any other kids?"

"Gabriel's are only son," explained Paige. "He looks like the both of us because my brother donated his sperm to Molly so he could be half her and half my side."

"Is Krishna your only kid?" asked Molly.

"No, we have two more," said Austin. "Our son, Jase—he's fourteen and our other daughter, Leighton, who's eleven."

"Would you two like some wine?" I asked.

"Sure," answered Paige. I poured some for the four of us. After awhile, I started pouring more and more.

"Are y'all dolphin fans?" asked Paige. "Cause I am."

"Yes, we loovvvveee them," exclaimed Austin. "Paige, are you as tough as we think?"

"What are you saying, Prissy Boy?"

"I challenge to a Indian leg wrestling match."

"Oh, you're on, Blondie!"

Paige and Austin got to the floor. Both of them lifted one of their legs up three times and started wrestling. It was a bit tough until Austin finally knocked Paige backwards. Molly and I cheered. Both of them got up and shook hands.

"I like you both," said Paige. "Oh, shit, we gotta go. Molly, can you drive?"

"Sure, honey," she said. "Gabriel, come on."

Gabriel came down and we all exchanged goodbyes. Austin and I leaned up against the door.

"You and Paige are friends now," I smirked.

"I know," he admitted. "She's kinda cool when it's not her time of the month."

"Dad, Ally, can I talk to y'all?" said Jase.

"Sure, sweetie," I said.

"I got a facebook request…from Donna."

"Your mom?" asked Austin. "Why?"

"I don't know. I've been emailing her—"

"Whoa, whoa. You emailed Donna?"

"Dad, you got a problem?"

"Yes, I do, Jase. My problem is that you're talking to the woman who didn't give a damn about you."

"She's my mom."

"She carried you, man. Donna's your birth mother, but did she raise you?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Jase, Donna abandoned us. She left you all by yourself when you were four and I came home to find her gone."

"No wonder Mom left. You are irresponsible, immature, and control me like a kid. Ally never does that."

"I give Ally permission to tell you what to do. That's what real mothers do!"

"Ally's not my mom!"

My heart shattered like glass. Before my eyes could start watering, I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes.

"Look what you did," Austin said to Jase. "After all she's done for you, this is how you treat her? Go to your room. Now, Jase!"

"Fine."

He finally told me the truth. I'm not his mother. I was never his mother in the first place.

"Alls," said Austin next to the fridge. "You alright, darlin'?"

"Alright," I lied.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry for what Jase said."

"Don't apologize for him, Austin. I get it. I'm just his stepmother. I'm not his mom, okay? And I'm fine with that."

"It's not okay. He's just the dumb, confused son I raised who've could've been worse if it wasn't for you."

"Austin, I'll never understand him. I'm not his mom."

"You are too. You are more of a mother to him than Donna ever was and he knows that."

"Austin, when was the last time I kissed him on the cheek like a real son and mother do? When was the last time I ever disciplined him? When did he ever thought of calling me Mom instead of Ally?"

"My son is your son. My daughters are your daughters. He may be my son by blood, but he's your son by heart."

"I know. What did I say to you the day you asked me to move in with you and Jase?"

"Can we do it again…this time with oil?"

"No." I chuckled. "DNA doesn't make a family. Love does."

"Oh, yeah. Can do it again now?"

"No, not now. Maybe in a minute." I laughed.


	4. Big Surprises

How could I forget that I'm not Jase's biological mother? When Austin and I started dating, sometimes we would bring him on our dates. I remembered the five year-old Jase as if it was yesterday. We took him bowling, arcade, the movies, go-kart racing, and other things. Maybe I'm just not the mom he wanted.

Today was Tuesday, second day of school. Great.

In the kitchen, I was making oatmeal for the kids. Jase walked in looking down at the floor.

"Morning, Jase," I sighed.

"Ally, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday," he said. "I was being an idiot. You know how I was like when my mother—"

"Sweetie, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. You were being honest."

"Thank you, Ally. I don't even deserve you as a mom. You are the greatest mother ever."

"And you're the best son ever."

Austin came into the kitchen in his uniform along with our girls.

"Mommy, aunt Rosie sent you a text," said Krishna.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'Charlie is wearing his sexy shorts today. He's showing off his buns of steel for you.' What does that mean?"

Austin turned around in reaction. He said, "Who's Charlie?"

"Ooh, Dad's jealous," Leighton leaned over to Jase.

"Alls, please tell me that Charlie is a girl." said Austin. "And that she is not a lesbian."

"He's the delivery boy who brings us our instruments." I explained.

"Why did Rosie say he's showing his buns of steel for you?"

"For god's sake, Dad, your veins are practically popping out of your head," chuckled Jase.

"Rosie thinks that he has a crush on me." I admitted to him.

"Daddy, are you gonna cuff him," giggled Krishna.

"Maybe." Austin's voice cracked.

"Dad, quit pretending," said Jase. "Doesn't the phone lady, Tiffany eye you a lot?"

"Tiffany?" I asked.

"She's just the phone lady," Austin explained.

"So it's only okay for her to look at you, but no guy is allowed at stare me?"

"I need to go. Bye." He gave me kiss.

"Hey, Dad, smell Tiffany for me," said Jase.

"Jase, you know I always dooo not." He left.

"Mommy, can I start calling Charlie New Daddy?" giggled Krishna.

"I don't think so. I don't want Daddy to hunt down Charlie like a rabid dog. Let's go."

I dropped the kids off at their schools. None of them complained or gave me a problem today.

After dropping them off, I headed to the shop where Rosie was fixing her makeup.

"Thank you so much, Rose," I scoffed.

"What?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Krishna read the text about Charlie's ass right in front of Austin."

"Oh, sorry about that, Alls. Did he get jealous?"

"Of course he did…which turned me on about him."

"I know. I'll admit that Austin is sexy when he's angry." She smiled which my eyebrow rose. "What? He is."

"Well he is my man. And unlike you, I don't go around checking out men all the time."

"Hey, they thinking I'm just kidding."

"Oh, yeah? Remember when you came with me to the doctor's and you started flirting with Dr. Price?"

"Oh, yeah. Doc, I'm sick. I'm coughing a lot. It's in my chest. Doctor, check my chest, please?!" She laughed.

"By the way, he never asked for your number."

"He was too shy."

"Yeah, and now I'm wondering about Tiffany."

"Tiffany?"

"The phone lady at the police station. I'm guessing he smells her all the time."

"Ooh, Ally, you are jealous."

"What? Fine, I am. But you know what? Austin doesn't get jealous. I mean look at him. Austin is the entire package and he gets jealous of Charlie."

"Ally, let's do some comparisons. Charlie is young, sexy, built, and knows how to flirt. On the other hand, Austin is old, old schooled built, not that hot, and the most romantic thing he's ever done for you was call your boobs his breast friends."

"And what do you think about Tiffany?"

"She could be younger, thinner, smells prettier, big boobs, big butt, and can still breastfeed. While you are not young, still thin, have no scent, flat chest, flat butt, still no hips, and your breast milk is powder."

"I'm not sixty."

"Ignore that. Basically, you two are tied."

"No one is tied. This is not a game. Even if it was, you know that I would win."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Two can play that game."

"Yep, but there can only be one victor."

Our front door opened. It was Trish in her fancy coat and sunglasses.

"Guess who's back from Paris," she shrieked.

"Trish," I screeched. Rosie and I both hugged her and pulled back.

"So how was Paris?" asked Rosie.

"Amazing. One of the most beautiful cities in the world. By the way, I bought y'all presents." Trish took out two berets that were red and blue.

"Cool. This is awesome, Trish.

"Also, I got the most incredible gifts for both of your kids. But I'll bring them tonight during dinner at my house which you are all invited."

"Yay!" exclaimed Rosie. "Did the French love your Paris Summer fashion line?"

"Of course they did. They couldn't get enough of me. So how's life now?"

"Two weeks ago, Dez lost his tazer at Target and he got shocked by some eleven year-old boy."

"Typical Dez," snickered Trish. "I'll admit that I miss teasing Carrot Top."

"Plus, Austin and Ally are getting jealous of each other's crushees." Rosie added.

"No, we are not. Who cares about Charlie and stupid skanky Tiffany."

"Tiffany?"

"The stupid phone girl at the police station." I rolled my eyes. "Never mind about that."

"Okay, how are the kids?" asked Trish.

"Krishna is starting to read more, Jase is trying to make JV basketball, and Leighton joined band as percussion." I informed her.

"Gavin is on the A honor roll and spending his time painting, and Jean is starting volleyball." Rosie said.

"Okay, you guys come over tonight at six o'clock. You guys like Italiano?"

"Yeah." We both said.

After work, I went to pick up the girls. Jase was already home when I got there.

"Okay, guys," I said. "Tonight, we are going to aunt Trish's house for dinner. I want y'all to clean up and get ready."

"Yes, aunt Trish is here!" shouted Krishna.

"You ever been out of the country, Ally," asked Jase.

"Yes, when I was eleven, I went with Rosie to Columbia to see her grandparents."

"Aunt Rosie is Columbian?"

"Yes, Rosie is Columbian, Caucasian, and Asian."

"What are you?"

"I am Caucasian, Russian, French, and German. Your dad is French and Danish."

"French and Danish, uh? That's interesting."

"Yeah, Columbia is a bit scary and ghetto. If you barely know spanish, don't go there ever."

"Got it."

Once Austin got home, it was close to six so we drove to Trish's house. Trish's house was a luxurious two-story house with her fancy car, very green grass on her front lawn, and a pool in the back. You don't know how much I would want to live at Trish's house.

Rosie, Jean, Gavin, and Dez arrived after us. Gavin and Jean as fraternal twins looked like their father, but are two unique individuals. Jean is a redhead who reminds me of a fox a bit and is a vegetarian but she will eat fish. She was tall with a bad habit of biting her nails and has a unique collection of Vans. On the other hand, Gavin has black hair, olive skin, and wears big thick-framed glasses. He is charismatic and sarcastic though Rosie implies that Gavin will occasionally cook for them. I loved those two as much as my own kids.

Trish treated us to appetizing spaghetti and fettuccini Alfredo. It was more delicious than the Olive Garden.

"So, Trish, were there actual mimes in Paris," asked Dez.

"No, only one and he was deaf," she smirked. "The Eiffel Tower is pretty big and takes awhile to get to the top. Their food was delicious and the hotel rooms are like Buckingham Palace."

"Aunt Trish, have you ever been to New York?" asked Gavin. "My friend says that it smells like trash over there."

" I have been there and it does smell like trash." She laughed.

"So, Trish, what's the surprise for all of us?" Rosie brought up.

"Oh, yeah! Let me go get them." She left the room for the moment.

"Please be a car," mumbled Austin.

"Please be a hot tub," mumbled Dez.

"Hot tub?" Rosie exclaimed. "What the hell are we going to put a hot tub?"

"Our front yard."

"Why our front yard?"

"So I can watch the cars pass by when I'm in there."

"Watch cars? What are you? A dog?"

"Guys!" said Trish. We turned to the living room. "Surprise!"

In her living room, Trish had two leashes in her hand. On both sides of her were two Great Danes.

"Holy Goliath and David," I said.

The kids immediately sprinted to the dogs and started petting them.

"Great Danes?" I gasped. "Trish?"

"I got y'all dogs. The brown one is the boy and the white one is the girl. Which one do y'all want?"

"Mom, Dad, can we have the boy?" Jean asked Rosie. "He won't stop licking me."

"Sure, I'm calling him…" said Rosie. "David."

"David Bowie," said Dez. "He looks like a David Bowie."

"Then, the girl could be Mrs. Bowie," said Krishna.

"Mrs. Bowie is it," I said.

Mrs. Bowie threw his paws onto my shoulders and started licking my face. It tickled a bit so I had to laugh.

"Thank you, Trish," I laughed. "I'm starting to like Mrs. Bowie. Both of them are a real big surprise."


	5. Get Along, Little Doggy

Mrs. Bowie was a bigger surprise than I expected. I know I'm overprotective of the kids but it scares me of how strong and rough Mrs. Bowie was. She was as big as Austin and she was crushing my shoulders when she licked my face. Plus, she and David Bowie were fooling around in Trish's pool earlier. Ugh!

"Okay, guys," I said. "Let's get the dog in the car."

"One of y'all has to sit in the back with Mrs. Bowie," said Austin.

"I'll do it," said Leighton.

During the drive back to our house, Leighton was stuck in the back with Mrs. Bowie's tail wacking her in the face. By the time we got home, Leighton was begging Jase to switch seats with her.

We got the dog out and led her into the house. Krishna asked, "Daddy, Mommy, can Mrs. Bowie sleep in my room?"

"Sure, baby, but she has to sleep on the floor," said Austin.

Krishna opened her door and led Mrs. Bowie in. The kids went to their rooms and fell asleep. Austin and I walked into our room. He was watching Rocky while I was changing into my pajamas.

"I'm scared of Mrs. Bowie," I brought it up.

"She's a dog, love," he said.

"And do you see how big she is? She's almost as big as Jase and he's five foot seven."

"Alls, calm down. You never had a dog?"

"I did. When I was five, I had a pug named Ruby. Rosie once tried to put her in the microwave. She died by choking on a bandage."

"What's the difference with Mrs. Bowie?"

"She's strong, she's huge, and right now she is asleep in Krishna's room. Right now she might be eating our baby."

"Baby, it's alright. Just go to sleep."

Austin turned off the TV and I crawled into bed. I laid my head on his chest and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you," I moaned.

"I love you too," he replied.

My eyes closed for the moment. Now it felt like a thousand years of darkness blinding me. In our family, we have so-called flaws. Austin snores in his sleep, Jase will occasionally snore like once or twice a week, and Leighton used to sleepwalk when she was younger. It was scary when we find her walking around the house fully asleep. When she was eight, Austin had forgotten about not to wake her up and was later pushed down the stairs by the sleeping Leighton.

As I zoomed through a vision of darkness, I felt my feet uncontrollably twitch. Suddenly, a heavy object was crushing my body. Too heavy. I couldn't even more my legs. My eyes fluttered up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

My hand reached out for the nightstand. I flicked the light switch on and took a look at the alarm clock. 2:28 AM?

I look back at my bed and let out a scream. I thought I was in bed with a burglar, but it turns out to be Mrs. Bowie. Austin woke up to my screaming.

"What's the matter with you?" moaned Austin.

"The dog!" I gasped. "What is she doing in our bed?"

The door opened and it was Leighton and Jase.

"Mother, why are you screaming?" moaned Leighton.

"Why is Mrs. Bowie in our bed?" I asked. "I thought she was in Krishna's bedroom."

"She was," explained Jase. "After an an hour, Mrs. B came into my room. The next thing I knew, she wanted to get out and go to your room."

"Mrs. Bowie is taking up all the space," I whined.

"Babe, come on," said Austin. "Just let her."

"Fine. Go back to bed."

Jase and Leighton went back to their rooms. I turned off our lights and closed my eyes.

Our bed wasn't small nor big, but it certainly wasn't big enough for Austin, Mrs. Bowie, and me. Mrs. Bowie laid right in between Austin and me.

I carefully laid on my stomach. Finally, I was comfortable in this position. However, Mrs. Bowie started nudging me with her body. I scooted over a bit for her, but she kept nudging me.

No matter how much I scooted over, she kept pushing me over. When I scooted over one last time, my body tumbled off the bed and hit the floor.

My hands carefully pushed me up as I quietly groaned in pain. Once I got up, I looked at my bed. Austin was snoring asleep and Mrs. Bowie was in my spot on the bed.

"Fine," I whispered.

I angrily snatched a pillow and stomped down the stairs. Since Austin was in bed with Mrs. B and I didn't want to wake the kids, I decided to sleep on the couch.

This couch has been here for six years and I've never notice how hard and uncomfortable it was. I felt like I was lying on a rock or a bed of needles. This was killing me.

Next morning, I awoken to the kids walking down the stairs.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Leighton.

I got up and straightened my neck. "Mrs. Bowie kicked me off the bed and your dad was just laying there snoring louder than a Kodiak bear."

"The entire city of Miami are sleepless when Daddy starts sleeping," chuckled Krishna.

"I'll started making breakfast," I said. "Y'all want cereal?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Mom, remember which one we like," asked Leighton.

"Fruit Loops for Krish, Frosted Flakes for Jase, and Special K blueberry for Leighton." I said.

"Ally, you don't like Mrs. Bowie, do you?" asked Jase.

"Of course. She doesn't like me. I could tell."

"Mom, she's a dog," Leighton reminded me.

"And she hates me. Mrs. Bowie loves y'all but something about me makes her hate me."

Austin walks in with Mrs. Bowie next to him. What a surprise. Since we received Mrs. Bowie, he's been attached to her like gum on a shoe.

"Morning," he said. He gave Krishna and Leighton a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't I get a kiss, Daddy," laughed Jase, making dumb kissy faces.

"Sure, Jasey." smirked Austin. He gave his son a big kiss on the forehead and a small slap on the forehead. "How was that?"

"Painful and unloving. Now I know why you're a cop."

"Babe, how come you weren't in bed last night," Austin asked me.

"Mrs. Bowie kicked me out," I explained. "And what were you doing? Laying there asleep."

"Alls, calm down. Mrs. Bowie loves you. Mrs. B, do you love Ally?"

Mrs. Bowie then barked.

"What? Ally—"

Mrs. Bowie barked again.

"Hold on, Dad." interrupted Jase. "Ally."

Mrs. Bowie barked again.

"Ally."

Once again she barked after hearing my name.

"Ally, Ally, Ally."

That's no fair. She barked three times. Austin and the kids burst out laughing.

"Immature," I said while they continued to laugh. "Come on, kids. Let's get ready for school."

Austin left for work and I dropped the kids off for school. Mrs. Bowie was left alone in our house which I didn't like at all.

I arrived at work in a green button up shirt, brown tanktop, jeans, and brown boots. Rosie was strumming a bass guitar in a grey Bob Marley t-shirt. Does it surprise anybody that she's 39 years-old and she still dresses like a teenager?

"Morning, Ally-CDC." She joked.

"Morning, Guns & Roses." I moaned. "Rose, how was David Bowie?"

"He's such a sweetheart. David slept in Gavin's room all night. He didn't bother any of us and is well-trained and loves anyone easily."

"Mrs. Bowie hates me."

"She hates y'all?"

"No, only me. Just me."

"What happened?"

"Last night, she kicked me out of our bed and took my spot. I had to sleep on the couch. Also, she barks every time she hears my name."

"Ally, Mrs. Bowie has to love you."

"Well I try to get along with her but she won't get along with me."

"It's easy to get along with people. Just do something with them that they like."

"Chew on my shoes, sniff peoples ass, and scratch every part of my body."

"Okay, you have a lot in common with dogs. Girl, you just nasty!"

"And you can text with your fingers, toes, and I don't know how but tongue too."

"You just have to get along with her."

After work, I returned home with the kids. Austin got home early as well. I walked into our bedroom to find my shoes on the floor chewed up.

I picked up my high heels and growled, "Mrs. Bowie."

I stomped into the bathroom where Austin was showering. Then, I yanked the shower curtain open.

"Whoa," said Austin. "If we're gonna have shower sex, at least clean the loofahs."

"Austin, Mrs. Bowie chewed on my shoes. My favorite pair."

"Hon, if you don't want her to chew on your shoes, then don't leave them out."

"Excuse me. They were in my closet. You think I'm making this up?"

"No, I believe you. I believe, you believe, she believe, he believe, then we all believe, moderfockers!"

"Don't make up a quote that Mr. Chow from the Hangover trilogy would say. By the way, where is the dog?"

Next to Austin in the showere peeking her head out in the shower curtain was Mrs. Bowie.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him.

"The only time I shower with another Mrs." He laughed.

"I swear I'm with a child."

"Then, that makes you a child molester." He laughed again.


	6. Anniversary

Somehow I ended up in a familiar place. Where was I? Sonic Boom? How did I get here?

"Hey, Alls." said Rosie coming from the storage room. Her stomach was heavily bloated.

"How are the babies?" I asked.

"Kicking each other and kicking the hell out of me. Both of them are strong like me and insane like Dez."

"So happy for you, Rose." I lied. "You're married and about to be a mother."

"Thanks, Ally. You may be my cousin, but you're my best friend first before you are my cousin."

Well that was a terrible lie that I could ever say. Rosie and I were the same age, and she already had everything I wanted: a husband, a house, and kids. She and I were the same age yet I had no man in my life, sharing an apartment with Fiona and Spencer, and I still bite my nails like a home wreck.

As I got out the ladder and placed the red Fender guitar, I attempted to ignore my childish fear of heights.

"Dad, look at the cool guitars!" A little boy said aloud.

Out of the blue, a little boy ran past the ladder and took down one of the ukuleles. The ukulele hit the ladder causing it to shake. My feet were loosing its balance and I fell off of my feet.

Before I could hit the floor, my body fell into the arms of someone. A head looked down at me. His face made me loose my breath.

His perfect face was handsome like Adonis, completed with blonde hair, beige skin, brown eyes, muscular arms, and a warm scent. Now I know who that was.

"Hi," he said as he stared back at me.

"H-Hi," I stuttered.

The guy placed me back on my feet. "Jase, I told you not to touch anything."

"I'm sorry, Dad," the little boy said.

"I'm so sorry if he broke anything…Ally?" He read my nametag.

"No, it's fine. He didn't break anything."

"Why is this guitar so tiny?" asked the little boy.

"It's not a guitar. It's called a ukulele from the state Hawaii. May I see it?"

He handed me the ukulele. I started to play a short song. It wasn't like a real song. After I stopped, the little boy exclaimed, "Dad, can I have it?"

"I don't know, Jase. Money's tight right now."

"I-It's okay." I blurted out. My heart accelerated. "It's on the house."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I got like thirty more ukuleles." I handed him the ukulele and our hands touched.

At the moment, I looked up at him and gazed at his eyes. I had never looked into anyone's eyes like this before. I began to get a crazy tingling inside of me and I have another feeling that it's going to stay there…permanently.

My eyes blinked in the matter of seconds. I was now looking at the window of my bedroom. My body was curled up like a caterpillar and I sat up.

The door opened. It was Austin with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

"Morning, beautiful," he said.

"What's this?" I chuckled.

He placed the tray on my lap. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary, Austin."

"So…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If I do, you'd probably get slapped a lot."

"No, I mean—"

"Not again, Austin. Remember last time?"

"Oh, yeah. Well they should've knock first."

"Jase was vomiting, Krishna kept asking questions, and Leighton somehow got pinkeye because of that."

"Krish thought that we were playing a game and that I was winning."

"Okay, we are not gonna do it now. Later."

"Yes! God, I love you so much." He kissed me passionately and pulled back.

"I love you too, Austin," I said. "I always will."

"By the way, got a special surprise for tonight. Don't worry. It'll be great. No kids, no dog, no work. Just you…me…and us."

"Sweetie, you don't have to do something so special."

"It's for you. You deserve it out of all of us."

"Just me?"

"Let's face it, Alls. Our kids are too spoiled, disrespectful, and just clueless."

"Yep, they are."

"I gotta go to work. Tonight at seven, put on a dress at the shop and I'll come get you like a knight on a stinky horse."

"Yeah, that's how Dez was with Rose during their anniversary. You looked adorable in your jester costume."

"I had to lead them all over the park until sunset. But I had to take Smelly back to Marco's Petting Zoo dressed like the Joker."

"And that was very romantic of you. Bye, babe." I kissed him.

"Bye, my lady." He joked and left.

The way Austin and I met was just a accquatince meeting. He and I didn't actually start dating after that. At first, I thought that I would never meet him again until…Rosie deliberately set me up on a blind date with Dez's new partner. I was nervous about this. My boyfriend, Steven of four years dumped me for some stripped he met in Vegas which left me in a zombie phase for a few days. I thought that I would need meet anyone else, but then I was introduced to a handsome, funny, and charismatic man named Austin. Ten years later, I'm still with him along with three children, a house, and Mrs. Bowie.

I drove to work as jolly as Santa Claus. Rosie was eating potato chips at the front counter.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," she said with food in her mouth. "Happy anniversary, baby girl."

"Thank you and quit talking with food in your mouth. That's disgusting."

"I bought you something." She handed me a bag. "Don't open it yet."

"Why not?"

"It's so secretive that not even Victoria knows."

"Gotcha there."

"So any big surprise for you and Austin Texas?"

"Yes, it's the biggest news in the world."

"Like in Pretty Little Liars, it turned out that the entire time A was—"

"Not that big."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna ask Austin to marry me."

Rosie suddenly dropped her chips and started choking. She quickly gasp for air as I repeatedly slapped her in the back. Finally, she spit it out and calmed down.

"You? Marry? Austin?" She coughed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" I shrieked.

"Ally…don't take this the wrong way…but maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Are you seriously telling me that I shouldn't propose to Austin?"

"You should not be the one proposing. He should be the one proposing."

"Why?"

"Because Austin should've done that a long time ago. You're gonna sound desperate."

"Desperate? You're acting like we barely started dating."

"I don't understand your relationship at all. I don't. None of us do. Ten years, Ally, three kids, two cars, one house, and zero wedding rings."

"How come you won't support me? I thought you were my cousin."

"We are cousins by blood and sisters by heart. I'm sorry, Alls. It's just that…I can't believe you're finally getting married!"

"I know right!"

"By the way, if Austin says no, I smack him so hard that he swallows his tongue and teeth."

"You do and I'll…bitch-slap you back t-to Columbia."

"I'm starting to like this new Ally. She's so fierce and proper. You're starting to bring out the bisexuality in me."

"What?"

"I'm bi, but it's that sometimes I look at a girl…a-and you know what I mean?"

"You mean just physical?"

"Yeah, but I like men more."

"Okay, I get it now."


	7. Proposal

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I have been together for ten years and I hated the fact that it was just our dating anniversary. My biggest surprise for her is gonna be epic.

Dez, Krishna, and Leighton came with me to the jewelry store because Dez comes with me everywhere and I trust the girls with all my heart to help me find the perfect gift for Ally.

"Daddy, can I have those earrings?" asked Krishna. "They look like Cinderella's."

"Bibbidi-Bobbodi-Boo," I said as I read the price for the earrings. "The only magic trick these earrings are ever going to do is make Daddy's money disappear."

"Dad, what are you buying Mom?" asked Leighton.

"A ring." I blurted out.

"A ring?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask Ally to marry me. And I was hoping for a gasp or a what?!"

"Eh, not that surprised," said Dez. "It's like you two are already married."

"Seriously? Not even a finally! Or at last?"

"Sorry, Dad," said Leighton.

A man with a girly tone and funny hand gestures came up to us and said, "Hi, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for the engagement ring section or whatever it's called," I said.

"Oh, you two are a couple?" He pointed to Dez and me.

"What?" I shrieked. "No, he's not with me. We're best friends."

"Yeah, plus if I was gay, Austin is not my type," said Dez.

"Okay, so how about this one?" He showed me a ring in the box.

"That's nice. How much?"

"Dad, should the price matter?" asked Leighton.

"About three thousand."

"Three thousand? If I'm gonna pay for that, I'm gonna have to have my girlfriend rent her womb to a gay couple. Got anything cheaper?"

"I'll be right back." He went into the back room.

"Austin, just buy it." said Dez. "It's the best you're gonna get. It needs to be special for Ally."

"How am I gonna afford it?"

"How about this? You do half and I do half."

"That sounds like a good idea, but—"

"Dad, quit stressing," exclaimed Leighton. She took the ring and put it on her finger. "See?! It's pretty and looks good on my finger."

"I'll admit that it looks perfect. Let's get it."

Leighton was about to take off the ring, but she kept pulling on her finger. "Dad? Uh, Dad? D-Daddy?"

"Baby, baby, what's wrong?"

"The ring—it's stuck on my finger."

"What?"

"It's stuck. I can't get it off!"

"Let me see." I grabbed my daughter's arm and carefully pulled the ring off of her little finger. The ring was tightly wrapped around her finger that I couldn't pull it off.

"Crap! I can't get it off. Leighton, why did you have to have your Grandpa Lestor's pudgy fingers?"

"Dad, you're ripping my finger off."

"Sorry, baby. It won't come off."

Suddenly, the man returned. I quickly yanked Leighton against my body and hid her hand. Luckily, Dez closed the box.

"I have other—"

I cut him off. "You know what? We will take the three grand. It just seems perfect enough for my future wife."

"Alright then. You have good taste…and some incredible arm strength."

My eyebrow rose. He took a glance at Dez like in a flirty way until Dez flashed his wedding ring.

He didn't open the box, but at least he didn't check it. We returned home and I desperately tried many attempts to get the ring off of Leighton's finger.

"Dad, we could get butter—" suggested Leighton.

"No, it's gonna be ruined."

"Soap?"

"Messing up, Leighton. Think! You're the smart one."

"Dad, we have to," said Jase. "After we do, we will wash it."

"Alright." Jase got butter and slowly rubbed it on Leighton's finger.

"This is gross," whined Leighton.

"Hold on, Lee-Lee. We are almost there."

Finally, it came off.

"Dad, I got it," said Jase.

"Alright, go clean it." I commanded.

Jase ran to the sink and started the water. Clink! A noise over the running water made me look at Jase.

"Jase?" I said.

"Dad, it was so slippery," he explained. "It slipped out of my fingers."

"What?!" I ran over to the sink and turned the water off.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Jase, it's fine. Just turn a light on. I can't see anything."

Jase reached over to the light switch and flicked it on. Suddenly, a disturctive noise which sounded like a bulldozer came from the sink.

"What did you do?" I yelled at Jase over the sound.

"I pressed the light switch!"

"That's the garbage disposal!"

"It's right next to the light switch! It's confusing!"

"Turn it off!"

Jase flicked it and the noises stopped. I looked down at the sink.

"I think it's still there," I panted. "It's almost seven. I need to go pick up your mom for the dinner, but I need the ring."

"Dad, just go." said Leighton. "We'll call Uncle Dez to come over and help us with the sink. We will get it in time. I promise."

"I trust you, kids."

After trusting my absent-minded son, determined, straightforward daughter, and my mentally-insane best friend with a sink and tools, I started getting dressed. Let's see keys, cologne, and condoms. This should be a good night.

I drove to Sonic Boom and waited outside for Ally. My gorgeous girl came out of the store wearing a tight red dress which made me drool a bit.

"Hey, sweetie," she said.

"Hey, angel," I leaned over and kissed her.

"That is one handsome suit."

"And that is one pretty dress."

"It's Rosie including her 36D bra which I stuffed with tissues."

"Uhh…I find that sexy enough, babe."

"So what restaurant are we going to?"

"The one and only DiLaurentis restaurant."

"Ooh, are you sure about that? I mean their plate cost like—"

"Darlin', don't worry about it. Trish allowed me to go in with her name and she offered to pay."

"Aww, that's sweet of her."

We arrived at the restaurant and got our table. I desperately waited for the kids to call me or something. We all already ate and they still haven't called.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Ally.

"Uhh…yeah. Just gonna be right back."

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I took out my phone and called Dez.

"Hello?" said Dez.

"Dez, you got the ring?"

"Yeah, we got it. You want us to bring it over."

"No thanks. We already ate. We'll be coming home in a little while. Just put it in the box and put the kids to bed."

"Okay. Roger that."

Ally and I got into the car and started driving.

"So what's my surprise?" asked Ally.

"Oh, it's at the house." I answered.

Suddenly, the car started making funny noises and slowing down.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think it was the tire." said Ally. "Pull over."

I pulled over. Both of us got out of the car and check the back tire.

"It's flat," I sighed. "Great."

"Austin, remember our first date," said Austin.

"Of course. How could I forget it? I remembered you from the Sonic Boom store."

"Our conversation started with famous 80's movies, I informed about the history of heart disease and gingivitis, and you broke your nose while opening the door for me."

"Yeah." I laughed. "On our second date, I opened a bottle wine which the cork hit my broken nose."

"You feel on my lap and cried."

"I did not. There was something in my eyes."

"After that…I had a special kiss with with my hunk."

"Two years later, we move in together. Nine years after that, we have a big house, our wild dog, our two beautiful daughters…and sadly, Jase."

She started laughing. "Don't make fun of him. Jase is wonderful."

"To you, he's a sweetheart. To me, he's a dumbass."

"Let's just fix the tire."

I got on one knee and asked Ally, "Can you get the—"

"Here it is." She took the wrench out of the trunk and handed it to me.

Suddenly, I stopped. Ally and I stared at each other for the moment. This was so…calm. I was on one knee with Ally smiling down at me. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her wisdom, and everything about her just overwhelmed so much that I blurted out, "Ally…will you marry me?"

Ally gazed at me with a smile as bright as the sun. Tears slowly started running down her rosey check.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."


	8. Uninvited Guest

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe that this was really happening. At last I am getting married. This is a "Yes, Yes, I did it" moment. Austin finally proposed to me after ten years.

Austin, the kids, and I went over to Trish's house for brunch along with Dez, Rose, and the twins.

"So congratulations to the couple of the hour, Austin and Ally," said Dez. "To Auslly."

"Auslly?" said Austin.

"I combined your names to make your couple name: Auslly. I can combine anyone's name."

"Anyone?" I asked. "Dez and Rosie?"

"Dosie."

"Trish and Austin?"

"Tristin."

"Selena and Eddie."

"Edelena."

"You're good, Red."

"Alright, guys," said Rosie. "We need to start planning. There's a lot we need to look over: the ceremony, the reception, the guest list, the cake, the wedding dress—"

"Don't forget the bachelor party." Austin added.

I gave him a look and he stopped smiling.

"Guess who got a job as…a wedding planner," said Trish.

"Trish, are you sure about it?" I asked.

"I don't mind. By the way, who's gonna be the maid of honor?"

"Yeah, who?" asked Rosie.

"Since Trish will be planning, I was hoping Rosie would be my maid of honor."

"Absolutely, Ally." said Rosie. "I already got an idea on the bachelorette party. Whoo!"

"Mom, really?" said Jean.

"Jeannie, if you wanna be fine like your momma with the men, there are two things you must do: Distract them with your body and destroy them with your mind."

"No thanks, Mom. I'm good."

"So for the wedding, we could have at St. Lucas church." said Trish. "It will be one of those traditional church weddings. This wedding will be the wedding of the century."

"Trish, we want a regular wedding," reminded Austin. "Not the William ad Kate wedding."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." I said

"Bigger is better. Plus, you won't have to worry about anything."

"Trish, we don't want a wedding that is broadcast all over the world. Just a reception, a ceremony, guests, wedding cake, my wedding dress, bachelorette party…Whoa, that's a lot to handle. Too much pressure."

"Ally, you need to trust me." Trish calmed me down. "I won't go overboard. You guys just need to tell me what you want and I will make it happen."

Here is how Austin and I both wanted it to be. Rosie, Trish, Jean, and Leighton are the bridesmaids, along with Krishna, our little flower girl. Dez is the best man, along with Austin's friend, Rae, Jase, Gavin, and my three year-old nephew, Mason as our ring bearer. The order goes Krishna, Mason, Gavin with Leighton, Jase with Jean, Trish with Rae, Dez with Rosie, my father walks me down the aisle, and hands me to Austin.

Our guest list is quite long since we have a lot of family and friends. My parents, Austin's parents, his brother, our grandparents, our uncles, our aunts, our cousins, our nieces, our nephews, and our close friends. Nothing could mess up the guest list.

My parents, Lestor and Penny are divorced. Dad used to run the Sonic Boom shop, but he gave it to me after retiring. Mom is an author in books about autobiography and animals. They still interact though they're not together anymore.

Mike and Mimi Moon, also known as my future parent-in-laws. Mike acts as another father to me. Mimi likes me, but I have a hard time getting along with her. We just don't have that much in common. I like movies, she likes broadway. I like dogs, she likes cats. See? We are completely different.

Austin's older brother, David is bubbly, charismatic, and gay. David was the ultimate homosexual man with the hand gestures, walk, tone in his voice, and his fashion sense. He came out of the closet at the age of seventeen after sharing a kiss with his neighbor. After that, he met his future life partner, Liam. Then, they got married and adopted their new son, Mason.

All of them were mostly important to us. I can't talk about my other family because I can't remember them.

In the kitchen, Austin and I were preparing spaghetti with meatballs. Jase walked in.

"Hey, Dad, Ally," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Is it alright if I have a friend over for dinner?"

"What kind of friend are we talking here?" asked Austin.

"She's an old friend of mine," he said.

"Ooh, a lady, uh?" chuckled Austin.

"I'll go get the camera." I laughed.

"Very funny," said Jase. "Can she come over?"

"Of course, honey," I said. He left the room.

"A lady friend of Jase," I said. "This should be interesting."

"What girl finds Jase to be attractive," Austin asked.

"Hey, he's got his looks from his dad."

"I'm not Popeye."

"Why do you have to be so mean to Jase?"

"He expects the world to go his way and he's just a dumbass kid that I raised."

"Cut it out."

"I blame his mother."

"Austin, don't bring her into this."

"Can you blame her? She left us both."

"Sweetie, I don't want you to bring her up into his life again. I never want to even hear that woman's name in our house."

"Right because you're his mom."

"Step-mom." I corrected him.

Dinner was finished and we had the kids sat down at the table. The doorbell rang. I guess that's Jase's lady friend.

I opened the door. At the door was indeed a woman—an older woman. She looked about my age with light brown, medium length hair, and green eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, is Jase here?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. Come in."

I let her into the dining room where my family was.

"Jase?" I said. "Someone is here to see you."

"Donna?" said Austin.

"Austin," she sighed.

"Ally, this is my mom," said Jase.


	9. Hell and Back Again

This can't be happening. For God's sake, let this be a dream. A terrible dream of which I can't wake up from.

Donna—the Donna Ellis—was in our living room. How could she be here? What was she doing here? Why?!

She was tall like close to Austin. Her style was an urban, slang, and a bit like Rosie. I could tell by the leather jacket, cowboy boots, tattoos, and the deep voice that she must have traveled a lot.

Austin stood up from the table and said, "Jase, what is she doing here?"

"I invited her," he explained.

"Why?"

"Austin, cut the kid some slack," interrupted Donna. "It's been awhile, okay? I can't see my own son? You have a problem with that?"

"Not all." He lied. "Donna, this is Ally…my fiancée."

"Oh." She turned to me. "You're Ally. My, my, my. Jase was right about you. Curly eyes, pixie eyes, short, thin—you remind me of Tinkerbell."

"Thanks," I said. "A-And these are our daughters, Leighton and Krishna."

"Daughters? That's a hell of a family you got here, Austin."

"Sit down, Donna. Have a plate."

She sat down in between Jase and me, which made me shake a little.

"So, Donna…how've you been?" asked Austin.

"I've been on the road a lot," Donna answered. "Working at a bunch of bars and clubs, sleeping in different hotels, and traveling a lot."

"What do you do for a living?" asked Leighton.

"I play music, kid. I sing, play guitar, and write my own songs. My musical genre is that low, country-rock that makes you feel at home or waking up drunk in a hotel in Shanghai wearing nothing but jeans and finding a tattoo of the state of Alaska on your ankle. So that's what I do for a living."

"That's cool, Mom," said Jase.

Mom? He called her Mom? Mom? You got to be kidding me here?

"I'm doing good, Jase." She said. "I don't drink that much and I stopped smoking. I got attack by a one-legged stripper in Delaware, but I'm doing better now."

"Have you actually become famous yet?" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated. Getting into the music business is tougher than it sounds. People aren't into country rock anymore. They prefer hip-hop, pop, or whatever they call that gangster crap." She started eating our food. "This is good. You cook really great, Ally. The best food I've had in ages."

"Glad you like it, Donna," I said.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you again tomorrow, Jase."

"Tomorrow?" asked Austin. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm taking Jase out for some coffee to catch up on some things. Bye, son."

"Bye, Mom." She left our house just like that.

Austin turned to Jase. "Why?"

"Is it a problem to see my mother again?" asked Jase.

"Okay, girls, come on." I said. "It's time for y'all to go to bed."

As the girls went up to their bedrooms, I started washig the dishes. Over the running was the conversation of Austin and Jase.

"How could you do this, Jase?" asked Austin. "Hmm? How could you?"

"She said she was in town so I invited her over."

"Are you insane? Did I drop you when you were a baby? Never mind. I did by accident."

"She wanted to see me again. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not invite her over. How about that?"

"You always do this. You even did this when she left. Every time you hear her name, you see a picture of her, or if I ask you where Mom was at, you would always go berserk like a crazy person."

"Jase, I barely knew who she was when I met her and impregnated her. I never stayed for her. I stayed for you and she left you with me."

"No, that's not true. She didn't leave me. She left you. You're the one who drove her away."

"You really think she just left me? If she didn't leave you, then she would've taken you with her!"

"I wish she did."

"Watch it, young man!"

Jase started walking away. Austin yelled, "Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! This is not over!"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to see Mom whether you like it or not." Jase said calmly. "You can't stop me, Dad. This is my only chance to see her and I am not passing this up."

"After everything I've done for you, and you do this. You have a roof over your head, you have your sisters, and Ally."

"I'm sorry, Dad. Ally is Krishna and Leighton's mom, not mine. She never was to begin with." The noise of the door slamming startled me.

Here we go again. I was never his mother. Just his step-mother. Out of every woman in the world, he makes Donna his mom. Jase isn't her son. He's my son.

What did she ever do for him? Give birth to him and change his pampers? What else? Donna only knew him for five and I know Jase for eleven years. I know Jase likes drinking regular black coffee; he broke his right ankle in football when he was twelve; he taped Leighton to the wall when she was six; his favorite movie is Raiders of the Lost Ark; he hates pineapple; he snores in his sleep; and his blood type is O positive. Does Donna know that? Hell no!

How dare she come into my home unannounced? How dare she use inappropriate language in front of my kids? Forget that. When they were younger, I don't know how but apparently Austin "trained" them to not repeat any cussing he or anyone else says in front of them. Besides that, Donna Ellis is Jase's birth mother, but she left him when he was only five years-old.

Isn't it obvious that I'm referred to as his mother? There was a memory of Jase at ten years-old. I had barely moved in with him and Austin.

At work, I was fixing the strings on a blue acoustic guitar. The phone rang. I answered it, "Sonic Boom. How may I help you?"

"Are you Ally Dawson?" said the male voice.

"Yes."

"I'm Richard Lassiner. I'm the principal of Marino Middle School. Are you Jason Moon's guardian?"

"Yes, I am." I blurted out. "Why? Is there something wrong with Jase?"

"Could you come over here? I need to talk to you about him."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

Somehow I always knew that this day was coming. I never had a kid of my own and Jase is getting older. He and I were losing the interests we used to have in common back then. Now that he's older, we are sadly growing apart.

I arrived at the middle school looking for the front office. I think I found it. A lady was at the desk with her clown makeup on and eating a club sandwich.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Is this the front office?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Principal Lassiner called me in."

"Oh, yes, his office is right there." She pointed to a door.

"Thank you." I came up to the door and knocked.

The door opened by Principal Lassiner. "Have a seat, Miss Dawson."

I sat in one of the chairs next to Jase, who slouched in his chair looking down at his feet. His right eye was swollen and the side of his lip was bleeding. Principal Lassiner sat down in his chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Miss Dawson, the reason I called you in was because Jase here was in a fight today."

"A fight? No, sir, that doesn't sound anything like Jase."

"He was fighting with one of my students, Eric Carter. Eric and his friends told me that Jase was making fun of his sister and started the fight."

"I didn't start the fight," interrupted Jase. "He called me a faggot and pushed me."

"Jase, enough!" said Principal Lassiner.

"Ally, you have to believe me." said Jase. "I was defending myself. I'm not lying."

"Jase!" Principal Lassiner yelled again.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted. "But where is Jase's side of the story? I know Jase and he would never make fun of anybody. He is sitting here with a black eye and bleeding lip, and you're blaming him for something he didn't do?"

"Ally, it's fine," said Jase.

"Jase, no, it's not. I don't know what kind of school you're running here, Lassie, but I think that just because someone is telling you something does not mean it's true. Jase is not lying and if he was, then I'm just being a freakin' idiot here! Plus, you're telling me a bunch of bullshit here and yelling at my son when he's trying to tell you the truth. And you don't ever yell at my son in front of me when he's talking to you! I'm taking him home."

"Yes, ma'am," Lassiner said calmly.

"Come on, Jase." I got up and waited for Jase to walk out. As he walked out, I looked at Lassiner. "My boyfriend's a cop."

Jase and I walked out of the school. He and I sat in my car for a silent moment.

"I believe you," I said. "I'm sorry for my outburst. Just that . . . you were saying it so real and I didn't believe Lassiner for one minute."

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

"I have to. How come you called me instead of him?"

"Because I didn't want to get yelled at by him too."

"Jase, he would've believed you as much as I did."

"Ally, that was really cool of what you did. No one has ever done that for me besides Dad."

"Your father isn't the only person you have. I'm here too, Jase. If your dad is not here, you can always come to me, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mom."

A bell chimed in my head. "Mom?"

"What? I said thank you, Ally. I said Ally."

He and I got back on the right path again. Jase knew that he had his dad and me too. Now that Donna is back in the picture, I'm getting furious. He doesn't even know her and he calls her his mother. I could never forget that day of when I stood up for him. My eyes started watery because . . . that was the only time he ever called me Mom.


	10. Family Game Night

It just hit me that I have to stop at nothing to take down Donna Ellis. No one takes my baby boy away from me. Oh, god I'm embarrassing Jase in my own point of view. He's fifteen with underarm hair looking like the Amazon rainforest.

What do I have to do? I need advice for this kind of drama. Trish!

I asked Trish to come over to Sonic Boom for a major crisis. If anyone's good at being mean, it's Trish. How do you think she started her own fashion business? Because she's demanding and mean.

Trish walked through the door stunning in her own clothing line clothes. She removed her sunglasses and said, "Alright, Alls. What is the problem?"

"Donna Ellis," I said.

Rosie next to us dramatically gasp in horror. "The Donna Ellis? That stinking bitch!"

"That bitch happens to be my son's mother," I reminded her.

"She ain't nothing to Jase. You are his momma. Not the bitch."

"Well, the bitch is back." I informed them.

"Oh, hell no." said Trish. "Rose, get your belt out. We are gonna take that—"

"Stop!" I burst out. "Nothing violent. Jase invited her over for dinner yesterday. He called her Mom."

"Oh, I get it too." said Rosie. "I smack Jase too, Ally. You don't have to give me hints. I'll whack him into next week. I'll hit him and said he fell on the floor."

"No! Guys, I just need advice to get rid of this woman. I mean she's taking my son away from me. No one harms my babies!"

"Ally, are you sure about this?" asked Trish. "You're too nice. No one can be nicer than you, girl."

"I can be mean. No, I can't."

"See? You can't even say you can be mean."

"She's coming over again tonight to take Jase out. What am I going to do?"

"Here's what you gotta do. Show some pride. Show her that you're not afraid of a challenge."

"Start by complimenting her with insults." said Rosie.

"Okay." I said.

"Point out your memories and achievements right in front of her. Donna will start to get…oh, shit."

"That's good. What else?"

"Flirt with Austin. Give him a kiss, bend over in front of him, and make Donna feel uncomfortable."

"What? Make her jealous? She doesn't care about Austin anymore."

"Just do it," said Rosie.

"Plus, act motherly to Jase." said Trish. "Those are the big guns you need to pull out. That's how you get rid of her."

"What if that doesn't work?" I asked.

Trish and Rosie glanced at each other and looked back at me. "Wing it," they both said.

"Wing it?"

"Yeah, like a chicken." Rosie said. "White meat, dark meat. Now I am hungry. I'm gonna go to Bush's Chicken really quick. Y'all want anything?"

"Four piece with okra," I said.

"Four piece with mashed potatoes," said Trish.

"Got it!" said Rosie as she left the store.

"Tonight is going to be difficult," I said.

"You want me and Rosie to come over?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. How about this? A family game night. I'll come, Rosie and Dez brings Jeannie and Gavin, and we'll help you with Donna."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rosie appeared with our food and drinks. "I'm back."

"That was fast."

"The cashier boy gave it to me free when I showed him my bra strap."

"Bra strap?" asked Trish.

"He was fourteen and I think he said bra strap through his retainer."

* * *

Donna will be here soon. I set out snacks for our family and guest. At first, Jase was confused to why I invited Donna. I just said that it's family game night though she is not family. Now everyone will see why no one tries to take my son away from me.

I was placing beers and sodas in the fridge for everybody. Austin walked by and said, "Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight is family game night?"

"Yes."

"And you invited Donna?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Come on, Austin. She's kind of family."

"Oh, my lord, Ally. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're scaring me. I know you don't like Donna and you're gonna scare Donna by family game night."

"What is so scary about family game night?"

"The cheating, the crying, the screaming, the fighting—"

"The kids were younger."

"Most of it was you."

"And Rosie. Remember when she tackled you during Pictionary because you thought her basketball hoop looked like a toilet?"

"She should've put the net on there and she nearly destroyed my pancreas…and my spine."

"She was just recovery from breast feeding Jean and Gavin."

"Hey, after that, Jean got so scared that she sucked Rosie dry."

"Look, sweetie. Donna is coming over whether you like it or not."

"Or whether you like it or not."

"Excuse me?"

"Ally, I am not a child."

"I'm getting married to one."

"Ally, do you think I still have feelings for Donna?"

"No." I lied. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, this is what it's all about."

"What?"

"You think I'm still into Donna?"

"How dare you? I don't care that she's taller…with big boobs…leather jacket…and…and she's prettier than me."

"Ally, I wouldn't give you up for any woman in the world."

"Oh like Tiffany?"

"You're still on that?"

"Dez tells me everything. He's still my best freckled friend."

"I will admit she looks at me a lot and knows how to make my coffee, but I don't care if she has a crush on me. _I_ have a crush on you and I always will."

"Aww, Austin." I started blushing.

"You're blushing. I know it."

"You love it when I blush?"

"You know I love it when you blush, Ally." He leaned in and kissed me.

The doorbell rang. I pulled back. "No more until tonight."

Dez, Gavin, Jean, Trish, and Rosie were at the door.

"Hey, Alls," said Dez.

"Hey, Aunt Ally," said Gavin.

"Come in, come in." I said as I let them in.

"Is Donna almost here," whispered Rosie.

"Yes," I replied.

"Don't worry. We'll have that girl running out of this house, Alls." whispered Trish.

The doorbell rang. I answered it and it was Donna.

"Donna," I said.

"Hey, Ally," she said. "Thanks for inviting to your family game night."

"You are welcome. Come on in."

I led her into the living room where our family was.

"Guys, this is Donna Ellis," I introduced them. "Donna, this is my best friend, Trish De la Rosa. And this is my cousin, Rosie, her husband, Dez, and their kids, Jean and Gavin."

They shook hands with her. Rosie glanced at Donna's shirt and asked, "You're a fan of KISS?"

"Of course I am," Donna answered. "I'm also a fan of Poison, Guns & Roses, Metallica, ACDC, Van Halen, and Bon Jovi."

"Holy crap on a cracker…Van Halen?! You girl are awesome!" exclaimed Rosie.

What?! What are you doing, Rosie?

Mrs. Bowie ran in and sat on the chair before Donna could.

"Oh, you have a dog," said Donna.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Bowie," I said.

Donna reached out her hand to pet Mrs. Bowie. Before she could, Mrs. Bowie started barking at her and snarling at her.

"Whoa," said Donna.

Austin grabbed Mrs. Bowie by her collar. "Hey, bad dog! Bad dog, no growling!" He put her outside in the backyard.

"Donna, I'm sorry about Mrs. Bowie," I said.

"It's fine." She assured me. "Dogs and I don't get along that well anyways. Like that movie Cujo."

"You've seen Cujo?" asked Trish.

"Of course. I'm a fan of Cujo, Carrie, anything by Stephen King."

"I love Stephen King. Also, I'm a fan of Aliens VS Predator, Clash of the Titans, and Batman movies."

"Me too."

She has things in common with both Trish and Rosie. That bitch is crafty.

"Okay," I interrupted. "Let's get the game started." The kids were up to their rooms along with Jean and Gavin.

"We need two teams," said Austin. "How about Dez, Donna, and I against Rose, Ally, and Trish?"

"Alright then," said Dez. "Let me get the card." He got out the card and look at it. He put it down and started the game.

"Three words," said Austin. First word."

Dez started making a circle wih her arms.

"Huge…" guessed Donna. "Giant…uhh…big! Yes!"

Dez started pretending like he was hammering something.

"Hammering?" said Austin. "Big…explosion? No? Big nail? Is it a boom? Big boom?"

"Big shock?" asked Donna. "Wrecking ball? Crushing? Bomb?"

"Big fire? Big Bang?" asked Austin. Dez nodded his head.

"The Big Bang theory?" asked Donna. Dez nodded.

"Yes, we got it," exclaimed Austin.

"Okay, it is our turn," I said. I looked at my card: Fiddler on the Roof. How do I explain that to Rosie and Trish?

"Four words," said Trish. "First hint is…"

I acted as a mime and made a dramatic scene.

"Mime?" guessed Rosie. "Movie…scene? No, it's a show. A play?"

I nodded and started playing air violin.

"Uhh…" said Trish. "…Beauty and the Beast? No? Romeo & Juliet? Cats or Pippin? It's a musical, isn't it?"

Trish was not helping me at all. This is not going good.

"Phantom of the Opera? Rocky Horror Show? Mamma Mia? Hairspray? Grease?!"

"Twilight!" yelled Rosie.

"Twilight?" I asked. "What made you think that this was Twilight? All they ever did was run around for hours and stare at each other. Why Twilight?! It's not even a play!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" yelled Rosie. "I was just guessing! I give."

"Me too." sighed Trish.

"Fiddler on the Roof." I said.

"Oh, you weren't so good at showing us it." said Rosie.

"It's our turn," said Austin. "Donna, you can go."

Donna looked at her card and started her charades. She pointed at her foot.

"Toe?" guessed Dez. "Leg? Toes? Foot? Alright, foot!"

Now she started fake throwing.

"Toss?" guessed Austin. "Pass? Throw? Catch? Any kind of ball?"

Donna nodded. Then, she closed her eyes and started walking like Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein?" guessed Austin. "Zombie?"

"Lost?" guessed Dez. "Scared? Darkness? Lost…uhh…blind?"

Donna nodded again.

"The Blind Side!" exclaimed Austin. "Yes!"

"You are good at this game, Donna," said Dez. "She's my new best freckles friend."

"Oh, yay," I blurted out as it grew silent. "Donna's great. Donna's awesome. Donna is is amazing!"

"Ally—" Austin tried to calm me down.

"No! I get it. She is Donna Ellis. Isn't it bad enough that Jase replaced me with her but now you guys."

I stomped into my bathroom and slammed the door. What's wrong wih me? Why did I do that? I sat on the toilet and looked down at my lap.

This night was humiliating. Donna wins and I lose. When I look at her, all I see is Jase. He is just like her with their sarcasm, noses, mannerism, and perspective. I can compete with someone who is just like my son. Oh, Jase is my only step-son. I should owe an apology to Donna. After all, he's her son too.

I walked outside and back into the living room.

"That was…very awkward," said Dez.

"Guys, I'm sorry for my outburst," I said calmly. "Just that…Donna—"

"Because of Jase," she said.

"How did you know?"

"Ally, you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm jealous of you."

"Me? Why?"

"What do you think? Ally, look at you. You are more successful than I'll ever be. I'm never going to be half the woman you are now. You got people who care about you, you got kids, you got a job, and you got it all. How the hell could you be jealous of me?"

"I don't know. You came back and Jase started loving you again."

"Ally…thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for taking care of my son. I knew Austin was going to meet someone else and I'm so happy that he found you. Jase could've turn out to be a failure at everything if it wasn't for you."

"Donna, Jase is wonderful and you have a…funny, sarcastic, smart son."

"Ally, I could never have asked for a better person than you to love Jase as much as I do."

"Thank you, Donna. And you can visit Jase any time as you want."

"Thanks, Ally and I give you my permission to allow Jase to call you…Mom."

"You're gonna have to tell him that."

"I can't. He's my son, but he's yours more."


	11. Planning

At the bridal shop, the girls were trying on bridesmaids dresses. Trish came out in a blue glittery dress.

"It's alright," I said. "What do y'all think?"

"I like it, Momma," said Krishna.

"I don't," said Jean. Jean is so stubborn just like her mother with weird natural red hair.

"Blue Jeans, what's with this one," asked Rosie.

"Mom, it's tight and will show too much of my cleavage."

"What cleavage?" Rosie chuckled.

"Mom!"

"Baby, I'll admit you're not as developed as I was when I was your age. Hell, at the age of ten, I was a 16A."

"Let's get back to the dresses," said Trish. "Ally, what color do you want it?"

"Purple, red, or blue." I answered. "Rosie, have you planned the bridal shower for this Saturday?"

"This Saturday? Oh, shit."

"Rosie, I told you that it was next week. How could you forget?"

"I don't know!"

"You did it again, Rose. You failed again."

"Ally, don't do this."

"No, you know what? Trish should be my maid of honor."

"Ally—" Trish interrupted.

"I'm not your maid of honor anymore?" asked Rosie.

"That's right." I said.

"Jean, come on. We are leaving." Rosie got her purse and left with Jean.

I didn't want to do that, but I had no choice. Lately, Rosie hasn't been doing her maid of honor duties and it's pissing me off. Our wedding is stressing me out and I think I'm getting grey hairs.

Trish took Austin and I to the Dilaurentis hotel dining room for our reception. It looked beautiful.

"I love it," said Austin. "So huge and big."

"Trish, it's wonderful," I said.

"By the way, your dad paid for the band." She said.

Dez came in and playing a saxophone. Although he was good, I wasn't that impressed.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Why?" I said. "Never mind. It was my dad who paid for it."

"He ask me to do it for free wih the addition of four hundred dollars for the saxophone." said Dez.

Gavin and Jase walked in. "Uncle Austin, Aunt Ally," said Gavin. "Your chef won't cook for the wedding."

"Why not?" asked Austin.

"He got food poisoning. How about I cook? It'll be cheap."

"Really, Trish?" I asked.

"I probably shouldn't mention the bridesmaids dresses."

Leighton, Jean, and Krishna walked in wearing pale pink southern bell dresses. They looked ridiculous.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't ask, Mom," said Leighton.

"Trish—"

"I'm sorry, Ally. With all the planning and maid of honor stuff, I'm becoming stressed with everything. My brain is going berserk. I'm even loosing my hair. See?!" A piece of her hair was in her hand.

"Oh, god." said Austin.

"Exactly!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Could things get any worse?"

Out of the blue, Rosie appeared wearing a black cape covering her body. Apparently things can get worse.

"Rosie, don't do this—" begged Dez.

"Quiet, half-breed!" Rosie turned to us. "It has come to my attention that I am not maid of honor material. Well, I am very angry with that. I'm sorry that I have to do this, Ally. First off, Desmond, Jean, Fulgencio, I love you all so much. But if I can't be the maid of honor…I'm gonna be the bride!"

Rosie removed her robe revealing a short tight red dress she had on lifting her boobs up a little.

"You got to be kidding," I moaned.

"Austin, I love you. I always loved you. I loved you since the day you accidentally walked in on me with my shirt off."

"Oh, god," he said under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"So let me propose the greatest opportunity you will ever receive in your dull, crappy life. Will you be my husband?"

"No."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. Let me say it again in the traditional way. Will you marry me?"

"No."

"One more time. Just one last time. Again this is a once in a lifetime dream. This is the best you'll ever get. Will you—Austin—marry me—Rosie?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Damn it! I tried. Can I still be the maid of honor?"

"Trish, will it take the pressure off of you?" I asked.

"Yes, it will." sighed Trish. "Please! Please!"

"Fine. Rosie—"

"Yes." She said. "Of course. Ally, I would even allow you to punch me once in our lifetime."

"Thanks, Rose. By the way—" I quickly threw my fist at Rosie's nose and pulled back. My knuckles hurt a bit.

Rosie held her nose and shrieked, "Ally!"

"Don't ever propose to Austin." I warned her. "Understand?"

"Yes, Ally. Oh, by the way…Ow! That kind of hurt."

"Really? That hurt my hand."

"I got a hard nose and you are getting tougher and tougher. I like that. Don't worry. This wedding will survive."

* * *

"Austin, everything is going to be great," I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, we have the dresses, my dress, and our guests are arriving."

"Oh, yeah. Donna said she was bringing her special friend."

"Special friend?"

"She said that she's bringing a special friend named Kendall. I am so proud of her. Hopefully, he's not a criminal."

"And Trish said that her niece is coming too."

"Little Maya?"

"Yes, Trish said she finally lost her baby fat."

"Isn't Jase out with Donna right now?"

"Oh, yeah. She must've introduced him to Kendall."

The sound of the door opened and closed. Jase appeared.

"Hey, Dad, Mom," he said along with Donna. "I just met Kendall, who is unbelievably awesome."

"Oh, Kendall is here," I asked. "Donna, can meet your friend?"

"Sure," she said. "Kendall has been dying to meet you guys." She went outside to get her special guy friend.

"Is Kendall really that great?" asked Austin. "I'm glad Donna found a guy she really likes."

"There's something I should warn you both about Kendall," said Jase.

"Sweetie, what is that?" I asked.

"Kendall is—" Jase stopped once Donna returned with an unfamiliar stranger—a curvy blonde woman with black-framed glasses.

"Austin, Ally, I would like you to meet Kendall," Donna introduced the woman.

Kendall is a woman? I did not see that coming.

"Oh, hi," I said.

"Ally, Austin, I've heard so much about you two," said Kendall. "Now I know Jase doesn't just get his good looks from Donna." We all chuckled.

"Well, we better get going," said Donna. "Come on, babe."

They both left. Austin sighed, "I impregnated a lesbian. Man, this is the story of my life."

"She just came out of the closet," explained Jase. "It was scary for her but she is accepting who she is. Kendall really makes her happy."

"Sweetie, we accept people for who they are," I said. "It doesn't matter whether they are gay, straight, or bi. Not even transgendered."

"By the way, let's go, Jase," said Austin. "Dez and the boys told us to meet them at the…place."

"You guys have a fun bachelor party," I said. "But be ready for tomorrow and Jase, no drinking. If you take even a sip of alcohol, I will have Aunt Rosie chase you across the city and tie you up in 60 seconds. She was in junior rodeo and was a rodeo clown for dad."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of Dad." said Jase.

"And I appreciate it, Jase." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he walked to the car.

Austin came up to me and said, "Tomorrow is going to be great. I promise that everything will go the way it should."

"I know," I said. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

He kissed me and pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go have some fun."

He left. My future husband was going away for his bachelor party. If he has anal sex with a stripper, I will kill him.

Trish and Rosie forcefully dragged me to the male stripper club. It scared me a bit because I've been here a few times with Rosie and Trish for ladies night. Last year, it was very awkward because we were there for guys night. At least I have some homos for homies. That did not come out right.


	12. Wedding

Ally's dress link: . /th?id=H.4928433194337188&pid=15.1

Bridesmaids dress link: . /th?id=H.4666255514208975&pid=15.1&H=204&W=160

* * *

Oh, my god. Today is the day. I'm getting married. I woke up on my couch. Trish was on the floor with a granola bar stuck in her hair and Rosie was on the couch with her sunglasses and her shirt opened revealing her bra.

"Guys," I moaned. "Guys, wake up!"

Rosie woke up and fell on the floor. "Wha—Ugh! My head!"

"What the hell is going on?" yawned Trish. "What time is it?"

"8:26!" shrieked Rosie. "We are late for our hair appointment at Stefan's!"

"Oh, shit!" yelled Trish. We quickly got up and grabbed our girls. We headed to Stefan's Salon just in time for our scheduled appointment.

Luckily, Stefan does hair, nail, and makeup for all of us. I felt like a dress up doll. It's uncomfortable and scary though I looked like a million dollars.

"I feel great," I said.

"Ally, don't you worry," said Stefan. "You are going to be the only girl Austin is looking at."

"Thank you, Stefan."

After that, we got to the church. Everybody was arriving. We were in one of the rooms.

"I am so nervous," I said.

"Just breathe," said Rosie.

Breathe in, breathe out. I did it multiple times until I threw up, which helped a bit.

Trish looking at her phone, said, "Uhh…guys? Looks like I took pictures from last night. Check that out."

I looked at the photos. One of them was Rosie riding the mechanical bull. Another picture was me…with a male stripper.

"Oh, my god," I gasped.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Leighton as she and Jean looked at the phone behind us.

I quickly turned the phone off and said, "Girls, get ready."

"Austin and the boys are here," said Rosie. "It's time. Go, go, go!"

We got outside. Dad arrived. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Dad."

"You nervous?"

"Of course I am."

"Don't worry, baby. I always imagined you'd be over thirty and about to get married."

"Dad!"

"Just kidding, pumpkin."

The music started playing. First was Krishna and Mason. Next was Leighton and Gavin, Jase and Jean, Rae and Trish, and Dez and Rosie. Finally, everybody stood up.

My heart accelerated as I took numerous steps toward Austin. I have never been so nervous in my life. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

During the nervousness, I continued to gaze at Austin. He looked so handsome in his black suit though he hates dressing fancy. That man over there is fixing to be my husband.

At last, we were there. Dad murmured to Austin. "Well…here you go."

"Here you go?" I asked. "I'm not a baseball."

Dad gave me to Austin. The priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Austin Matthew Moon and Allyson Delilah Dawson in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord Himself, and is declared by the inspired Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, soberly and in the fear of God. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on this occasion, begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray.

"Marriage is a joyous occasion. It is connected in our thoughts with the magic charm of home, and with all that is pleasant and attractive as being one of the most important events of our lives. It its sacredness and unity it is like the mystical relation between Christ and His Church and is therefore the most significant and binding covenant known in human relations.

From the Story of Creation in the book of Genesis: For God created man in His own image . . . then the Lord formed man of dust from the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living being . . then the Lord God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make a helper fit for him" . . . So the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man, and while he slept took one of his ribs, and closed up its place with flesh. And the rib which the Lord God had taken from the man He made into a woman and brought her to the man. Then the man said, "This at last is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man." Therefore a man leaves his father and his mother and cleaves to his wife, and they become one flesh.

Again, let us hear the Word of God from the New Testament, the writings of Paul: "Live life then with a due sense of responsibility, not as men who do not know the meaning and purpose of life but as those who do. Make the best use of your time, despite all the difficulties of these days. Don't be vague but firmly grasp what you know to be the will of our Lord. Thank God at all times for everything, in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ. And 'fit in with' each other, because of your common reverence for Christ."

"You wives must remember to adapt yourselves to your husbands, as you submit yourselves to the Lord, for the husband is the 'head' of the wife in the same way that Christ is the Head of the Church and Savior of His body . . . but remember, this means that the husband must give his wife the same sort of love that Christ gave to the Church when He sacrificed Himself for her . . .

In practice what I have said amounts to this: Let every one of you who is a husband, love his wife as he loves himself, and let the wife honor and love her husband."

It is your duty, Austin, to be to Allyson a considerate, tender, faithful, loving husband: to support, guide and cherish her in prosperity and trouble; to thoughtfully and carefully enlarge the place she holds in your life; to constantly show to her the tokens of your affection, to shelter her from danger, and to cherish for her a manly and unalterable affection, it being the command of God's Word, that husbands love their wives, even as Christ loved the Church and gave His own life for her.

"It is your duty, Allyson, to be to Austin, a considerate, tender, faithful, loving wife; to counsel, comfort and cherish him in prosperity and trouble; to give to him the unfailing evidences of your affection; to study, as time passes to make the place he holds in your heart, broader and deeper; to reverence and obey him, and to put on the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit, which is, in God's sight, an ornament of great price. His Word commanding that wives be subject unto their own husbands even as the church is subject unto Christ, and forsaking all others to cling to him with a love which fails not as long as you both shall live.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. It is the duty of each to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in interest as in affection you are to be henceforth one and undivided."

Austin and I turned to each other. First I get to say my vow from my heart.

"Austin…you are my life," I said. "My everything. Everything about you overwhelms me. You are charming, strong, immature, funny, and charismatic. You are my entire world and no one could ever replace you. You've kept me waiting too long. You have no idea how long I wanted to be Mrs. Allyson Moon. No matter what happens…through sickness, bad times, terrible situations, and financial crisis…you are always my Austin."

"Ally, I never thought that I would find someone like you," said Austin. "You are my best friend, my soul mate, the mother of my children, and my life partner. I can't think of any other woman who would get used to my dirtiness, jokes, inability to cook or do laundry, and my immaturity. You are the greatest person in the world to me. I promise to love you, take care of you, and protect you with my life because your life and our kids are my top priority."

As the ceremony continued, it kept me thinking that…I will be marrying the love of my life. Austin is my everything.

"Austin, will you take Allyson to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

"I do," said Austin.

"Allyson, will you take Austin to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"I do." I almost wanted to cry.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Austin and I leaned in and victoriously kissed as everybody proudly applauded for us. No longer am I, Ally Dawson. Now I am legally and officially Allyson Moon.


	13. Reception

The reception took place at the famous Dilaurentis hotel. Our DJ was great and everybody was dancing. It looked like everbody was having a great time. I was dancing with Dez, Gavin, my dad, Austin's dad, and Jase, while Austin was dancing with my mom, his mom, Trish, Rosie, our daughters, and Jean.

People started giving speeches about us. First up was Trish, who has had six glasses of wine.

"Austin and Ally are so great together…" she said in the microphone with a drunken voice. "…they are so marvelous together. Ally is like a sister to me and…and I never want to see her get hurt. So you take good care of her, Austin. Ally and Austin are j-just so good together. They are like Minnie and Micky, Ike and Tina, Bonnie and Clyde. See? They are that screwed up."

After dragging Trish off of the stage, next was Mimi.

"Austin is my son," she said. "And Ally is the daughter I always wanted. I'd liked to propose a toast to my son, Austin and my new daughter, Ally. You're finally a Moon. Even before this wedding, you were already a Moon."

Rosie then came up all giggly and ready to tell a stupid story. She started with, "Once upon a time…there was my shy cousin named Ally. She was lonely and ehh…so Dez and I set her up on a date with none other than…Austin. At first, they were like no, but now they're yes! So I got them together and I'm still waiting on that thank you. Wondering when that's coming."

Our kids came up to the stage. Jase picked up Krishna so she could speak in the microphone.

"I love my Momma and Daddy," she said. "Together we're the greatest family in the world. Mommy is the queen and Daddy is the king in their happily ever after."

"I'm happy that my parents finally got married after all these years," said Leighton. "I want to thank them for taking me in and making me their daughter. I never thought that I would have a family again."

"Dad and Mom, we thank you for everything," said Jase. "Mom, I'm glad Dad found you. You make him a better man and make him happy. I'm glad that he has you. None of you made Krishna, Leighton, or me, but we're just like you guys. We love you both."

After the wedding, we didn't actually wanted a honeymoon. We didn't need it.

It was three AM in the morning. At last we were home. The kids were put to bed, and Austin and Ally relaxed in our bed.

"This was great," said Austin. "I'm glad we're finally Mr. and Mrs. Moon."

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked as I crawled on top of him.

"Mrs. Moon, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Before I could kiss him, a knock on the door disturbed us. I sighed, "Come in!"

It was Krishna. "Mommy, Daddy, something's wrong with Mrs. Bowie."

"What?" I asked.

"She keeps howling and screaming. It looks like something wrong with her. She doesn't look too good."

Austin quickly got out of bed and ran to Krishna's room. I threw on my robe and followed her.

A piercing yelp of a dog was hurting my ears. It came from Mrs. Bowie. In Krishna's room, she was lying on the floor crying in pain.

"Austin, is she alright?" I asked.

"Ally, she doesn't look so good. We should take her to the vet."

"Mom, what's wrong with Mrs. B," asked Jase.

"We're gonna take her to the vet. Jase, keep an eye on your sisters."

Austin and I carefully lifted Mrs. Bowie into the car. I drove to the vet while Mrs. Bowie continued to moaning in pain.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked.

"She could be dying now, Alls. Maybe the wedding was too much for her to take. Mrs. B always loved me."

"Austin!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Bowie let out the loudest, most terrifying shriek ever. I slammed on the breaks and pulled over.

"Austin, what the hell is she doing back there?!" I demanded.

Finally, it grew silent and Austin turned back. "Uhh…Alls?"

"Yes?"

"All I'm seeing are some puppies."

"Puppies?"

"Mrs. Bowie just had some puppies."

"Uhh…" I turned back and looked at Mrs. Bowie.

Mrs. Bowie was curled up on the backseat with a group of puppies in between her legs.

"She gave birth in my car," I murmured.

"Tomorrow I'll clean it."

"Okay, let's just go back home."


	14. Newborns

We returned home with the unexpected surprise of Mrs. Bowie's new puppies. None of them had opened their eyes and they kept making adorable squealing noises. It made me cry a little because I didn't get to witness the birth of Great Danes.

Once we got home, Austin got out first. He said, "Ally, take Mrs. Bowie in and I'll get the puppies."

I took Mrs. Bowie to her corner in the laundry with a few towels. One by one Austin brought in a puppy and laid them in between Mrs. Bowie.

At last, Austin brought the last one. They were seven of them.

"Seven," I said to Austin. "Four boys and three girls. How the hell was she pregnant the entire time?"

"Remember when Dez brought David Bowie over because he and Mrs. Bowie were lonely," he asked. "They must've been _really_ lonely."

"Well now they have seven newborns. Austin, what are we gonna do? We can't keep them."

"I know, sweetie. Just…we should keep for awhile until they're mature enough. I mean we can't give away her newborn puppies. Mrs. Bowie will kill us."

"Yeah. Well let's name these puppies."

"Ladies first."

I picked up this one who was dark grey with baby blue eyes. She was a bit chunky and looked like a troublemaker.

"This will be Joan Jett," said Austin.

"Joan Jett?"

"What? Since the parents are David and Mrs. Bowie, we can name their kids after rock 'n roll legends."

"Okay, Joan Jett." After I put her down, I picked up the big pure white one. She was very shaky and gentle. "She looks like Sheila E. The other one should be…Stevie Nicks." Stevie was the light brown pudgy one with the oversized paws.

"Okay, there's your daughters, Mrs. Bowie," said Austin. "There's Sheila, Stevie, and Joan. Now your sons. This little guy will be…Mick Jagger." He picked up the little one whose fur was the color of dark chocolate.

I grabbed the other white one who was very quiet but moving. "This is Led Zepplin."

A loud one with grey fur and white spots in Austin's hands kept squirming. "Say hello to Gene Simmons."

The last one looked exactly like David Bowie. "And here is David Jr. He looks just like his dad."

"Okay, let me get a count. David J., Sheila, and Stevie, Mick, Led, and, Joan, and Gene. I wish we could've named our kids that."

"That's why we're so perfect for each other."

One thin I hated about this entire thing is that Mrs. Bowie is the luckiest girl dog in the world. She gets to have all the newborn pups in the world and I can't.

Early in the morning, we invited Dez and Rosie over to bring David to see his kids.

Once David came, he immediately laid down next to his Mrs. Bowie and kids.

"Aww," said Rosie. "They are so adorable."

"Rosie…I hate it." I blurted out.

"Hate what?"

"That every woman in the world even Mrs. Bowie…can have kids and I can't."

"Alls, didn't we talk about this? We know you can't have babies because of your Fallopian tubes."

"I know. I could never give Austin our actual children."

"But you already have actual children. What are you saying, Ally? You want another kid?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

"Another kid? Ally, you already have three monsters at home and adding another home will make it worse."

"I know, but I really want a kid that is actually mine."

"How about this? What if…I carry your baby?"

"What?" Did Rose say what I think she said?

"Think about it. Austin could give his sperm injected into my vagina and use my egg. That way the baby could be half Moon and half Dawson since we're first cousins."

"Really? Rosie, you would do that?"

"Sure. I mean I'm not that old and I still produce milk."

"I don't know, Rose. Won't you be upset since it's your baby?"

"Alls, I will be known as Aunt Rosie who offered to carry him or her. He or she is my niece or nephew. Besides, I already have a son and a daughter. They're all I need."

"Okay, let's go have a baby."

What did I agreed to? Rosie wants to carry my baby? I don't think it's a good idea.

Austin was in the kitchen babying Mrs. Bowie's pups. I said to him, "Austin, we have a really big problem."

"Yeah, babe?"

"I wanted another kid and Rosie wants to carry it."

"Wait, what?"

"Rosie offers to use her egg to make a baby with your sperm so we can make a baby who is half Moon and half Dawson."

"Ally, you really want to do that?"

"Hell no!"

"Why did you say yes?"

"She agreed to it and I don't like that it'll be hers and yours instead of mine. How is the baby suppose to live knowing that her or his aunt is her or his mom? Calling her Aunt Mommy?"

"What are we gonna tell her?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure it out soon 'cause Rosie is already looking for her pregnancy pants in their attic."

"Attic? They don't even have an attic."

* * *

Rosie walked over to Dez in the living room and whispers, "Dez, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Ally wants to have a baby and I agreed to carry it."

"What? Pumpkin Bear, why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I saw how happy she was and I just wanted to do it to make her happy."

"Do you want it?"

"Hell no! Gavin and Jean already messed up my body and I'm using my egg with Austin's sperm."

"What?!"

"Dez, calm down. It's a—"

"I don't care! Any guy can make you laugh and kiss you, but they are not allowed to take you to bed."

"Dez!"

"Well?"

"Dez, that would mean that it's my kid and I cannot give my child away to anyone else."

"It would break Ally forever."

"It just did." I said aloud.

They turned back and found Austin and I at the door.

"Ally—" Dez gasped.

I cut him off. "No, i-it's fine. Austin and I discussed this too. We don't want to do this either."

"Really?" sighed Rosie.

"Yes, but Rosie, thank you for the suggestion. I really appreciate that you would do that for me."

"Ally, I would do anything for you. But I can't carry your child."

"So what now?" asked Austin curious about what will happen next. "You really want another kid, Alls?"

"I do. We can do what we always do: adopt."


	15. Adoption

Austin and I haven't officially started planning on adopting yet. First, we needed to get rid of Mrs. Bowie's newborn pups…which was harder than we expected.

Mick, Joan, and Gene are the troublemakers of the group. They would scratch up the couch, take dumps in the kitchen, and fight a lot. Sheila E. and Led were both quiet and gentle. They were actually my favorite since they would shut up. However, Stevie and David Jr. would never shut up.

Anyways we decided to give them to our family members. Led Zepplin went to my mom, Gene Simmons went to my dad, Sheila E. and David Jr. went to Mike and Mimi, Mick Jagger went to our neighbor, Norman, Stevie Nicks went to Charlie, and Joan Jett went to David and Liam.

So Austin and I are planing to adopt a newborn from a mother who wants to give her baby up. In order to get used to a new baby, I decided to invite our neighbor, Michelle and her three month-old son, Logan.

I was sitting on the couch while Austin was holding Logan in his arm note oter couch.

"Michelle, Logan is so cute," I said. "I just wanna pinch her little rosey cheeks."

"Yeah, he is so calm and quiet," added Austin. "I wish Jase was like this."

"Oh, was he very loud?" She asked.

"Yes, he would cry, poop, and vomit on me ever time I held him."

Krishna walked in. Once she saw Logan in Austin's arm, her face turned to a frown.

"Krishna, you wanna meet the baby," I asked.

She stepped toward them with her arm extended toward them. "My daddy," she yelled once she pushed Logan.

We gasped once Logan started crying. I yanked Krishna back as Austin handed the sobbing baby back to Michelle.

I couldn't believe Krishna did that. Why would she do that? I didn't think that she would be protective of Austin.

"Michelle, I am so sorry," I said.

"Oh, it's okay. I know how little kids are. I have to go anyways. Bye."

After she left, I said to Krishna, "Krishna, don't be like that. Don't do that!"

"No baby with Daddy!" She walked away.

"That was—" said Austin.

"Austin, this is serious. How are we gonna bring another baby into the house with Krishna acting like that?"

"Come on, Ally. Remember when we brought Krishna home? Remember how mad Leighton was?"

"Of course I do. Leighton was so jealous and mad that she nearly killed Krishna and kept asking us when we were going to take her back to Mumbai."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. It's just that I've never seen Krishna so protective of you. She can't be like that."

"She needs to just build a bridge and get over."

Krishna's baby problems will have to be put aside for now. We are planning on meeting with some mothers that are heavily pregnant and are giving their babies up for adoption.

First was a kind and bubbly woman named Isabelle. She didn't want to raise her baby alone and thought that it would be best. Austin and I had to get to know her first. It was going really great until I started playing a sad song about giving up her own child. Now she decides to keep it.

Next, we got this gothic teenage girl, Raven. She was only eighteen and still in high school. We got along with her until Rosie came and cursed her out for not keeping the baby by accident. Now Raven is keeping her baby.

God, I hate it. Every time we're about to get a baby, the mother breaks down and decides to keep her baby. Ugh! We better not get another emotional mom because I have had it up to here.

In the kitchen, I started eating a lot. I grabbed a granola bar. Then, I started craving for more food. I got a bag of Doritos, an apple, a burrito, and a pickle.

Austin walked in all surprised. "What the hell are you eating?"

"Everything." I moaned. "Austin, I don't get it. I've been hungry so much. No matter how much I eat, I'm still hungry."

"Is it your time of the month?"

"No, I always start in the middle of the month."

"You've been eating a lot lately, Alls. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I don't know. Trish has dragging me to her gym for the past month. Maybe my metabolism is just going out of wack. I don't care if I gained a few pounds. I'm too thin to be a mom."

"And that's why you're considered as the neighborhood's hot mom."

"I am not the neighborhood hot mom. It's like in high school, they had a stupid club called 'The Secret Hot Girls Club.'"

"Really?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Austin's phone started ringing. He answered it, "Hello? Really? Huh-uh. Yes, thank you so much. Bye."

"What?" I demanded.

"They found us another mom who is due any time now. She wants to meet us in Bartow."

"Really? That's incr—Wait! We can't go! Jase's basketball game is today. We can't miss that."

"Honey, this is a big opportunity. We can always go to his other ones."

"What are we gonna do about the kids?"

"Drop them off at Dez and Rosie."

We got Jase and the girls and drove them to Rosie and Dez's house.

We told the kids of why we were leaving. They were alright with it. We knocked on the door. Dez answered it, "Come on in."

Rosie came up to our kids and gave them each a kiss. "Ay, mi sobrino y sobrinas. My lovely mamasitas!"

"Okay, guys," I said. "Jase has a basketball game at six and you need to drop him off an hour early."

"Don't worry, guys," said Rosie. "Everything will be handled by me since Dez can;t take care of anyone. Not even our own kids."

Austin's phone started ringing. "It's the baby momma."

He answered it, "Hello? Oh, hola. I'm sorry but I don't speak Spanish."

"Dad, give it," said Leighton as he handed it to her. "Hola, como estas? Wait a mintue. Could you please slow down? I have no idea what you're saying. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!"

"Give it to Rosie," I said.

Rosie started speaking to the phone lady in Spanish. Finally, she hung up.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"She is in labor now. Nonoe of them speak English."

"Rosie, since Austin and I can't speak Spanish, would you mind coming with us?"

"Really? Of course. Dez, you're gonna have to watch the kids."

"What?" asked Dez. "Rosie, I can't take care all five of these kids."

"It's like our kids except more. Let's just go."

On the four-hour roadtrip, I've been talking about what the baby might look like and what we should name him or her. Rosie has been listening to her Spanish music and lipsyncing them so loud that I can't hear, and Austin had to go to the restroom twice. It was terrible but it will be worth it.

At last, we were at the hospital. My phone started ringing. It was Dez.

"Dez, how did he do?" I asked.

"Jase did awesome. I was so proud of him. He made his first slam dunk and it won the game."

"Really?" My voice cracked. "I'm so happy. Bye."

I can't believe that I missed my son's basketball game. I would've loved to see his slam dunk.

We got to the hospital. A lady walked in.

"Guys, this is Pelar, your baby momma's sister," said Rosie.

"How's the baby?" asked Austin.

"Estoy tan triste. Hemos intentado llamar, pero nada. El bebé está muerto. Murió antes de que ella pudiera incluso ser nacido. Ella ha estado muerta durante dos horas."

Rosie turned back to us and breathed, "I am so sorry, guys. The baby . . . was a stillborn. She died in her mom's stomach. She's been dead for the past two hours and they've been trying to call."

The baby is a stillborn? I can't believe it. Why?!

Rosie, Austin, and I decided to head home. But we stopped by the gas station first.

Once Austin parked the car, I immediately got out and decided to walk out into the open. Austin looked back at Rosie.

"I'll get the gas," said Rosie. "Just go talk to her."

Austin ran after me. My back was turned to him because I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Ally?" He said. "Are you okay?"

"I am done!" I burst out into tears. "Every time . . . Every time we tried to adopt a baby, the stupid mother changes her fuckin' mind and decides to keep her baby! Well here is some helpful advice. How about keep your baby?! When those kids are older, I just wanna to tell them that their own mother tried to give them AWAY!"

"ALLY! Cut it out! You are going crazy!"

"Oh, my god." I whimpered. "I am so sorry, baby. Just that . . ."

Austin yanked me against his chest as I started to cry. "Ally . . ." said Austin. " . . . I'm upset too. I'm furious. I just wanted to give you another kid to make you happy. Every chance we get, we don't get it."

"I'm sorry that I can't give you kids. I blame my Fallopian tubes."

"Ally, look. We already have kids of our own."

"Easy for you to say, Austin. Jase is _your_ son, Krishna and Leighton were adopted under _your_ last name, and I became their mother. None of their mothers wanted them and I decided to be their mother. I may not be their birth mothers, but I am their mom."

"Exactly. Our family is our family. DNA, blood, and genes didn't make us a family. Love made us a real family. You are my wife. Leighton and Krishna are our daughters and Jase is our son."

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry. That's why I love you. You always make happy endings."

I gently kissed him and pulled back. "Let's go."

"Wait for a few minuttes. I'm gonna get something for my stomach. I think I'm car-sick or something."

During that day, I realized that my family is the true ones I love and care about. We are just one big . . . straight, multi-cultural, insane, traditional family and we will always be one.

By the way, I just discovered two things. It's already the middle of the month. At the gas station, I wasn't actually car-sick. It was only morning sickness from my little unexpected surprise.

I just found that I'm pregnant.


	16. Ally's Announcement

This is finally happening. I'm pregnant! I've been dreaming of this since I was thirteen. It's only been three days.

At the gas station, I bought a pregnancy test. When we got home, I took it and it had a plus sign. The day after that, I took four more. All of them said plus signs.

I'm thirty-seven and I'm finally going to have a baby. An actual baby. Despite the strange cravings, vomiting, and moody behaviors, I've never been happier.

There was just one little problem: how am I going to tell my family that I'm pregnant? I want to tell them, but I don't know how to bring it up. Should I not tell them? Well I need to. They're going to notice when I start showing.

Now that I'm pregnant that means…no alcohol…no sushi…no little redheaded friend. These nine months better go by fast and this kid will be worth it. I'm gonna be fat for awhile so no tanktops, shorts, or tube tops when I start showing which will probably be in like eight months because I'm tall and tall women hardly show.

Okay I'm not that tall. When I was in kindergarten, I was really tall only because I peeked early. But I'm not as short as Trish.

Plus, even though I'll be pregnant, I'll still be the neighborhood Hot Mom. You should've seen on Valentines Day when my secret admirers were Jase's friends. If anybody takes my spot as neighborhood Hot Mom, I will go all Call of Duty: Ghosts on their asses. Sorry, it's the hormones.

There has to be a way where I can tell everybody. But what is it?

In the morning, Austin left for work and I dropped the kids off at school. I headed to work where Rosie was fixing one of the guitars.

"Morning, Alls," she said. "Is your stomach fine?"

"Yep," I hesitated. "I feel better. By the way, tonight I want y'all to come over for dinner. My treat."

"Really? Why?"

"Just some important news I need to share with all of y'all."

"Alright, alright. This better be good."

Tonight's dinner should help. Everybody will be laughing and talking, then I'll announce my unplanned pregnancy.

Unplanned? I just realized that this pregnancy was unplanned. What am I going to do? Now I'll have four kids and I-I have to work. Who's gonna take care of the baby while I'm working? How will the kids feel about this? What about Austin?

After returning home, I got out the baby pictures of the kids. There was when we first got Krishna from Mumbai. There was when Leighton didn't have that much teeth and there's Jase in soccer. Austin walked by and said, "Hey, darlin'. Whacha looking at?"

"Pictures of the kids from back then," I answered. "Look, there's us at the lake."

"Yep, I see me drunk as hell skinny dipping next to that elderly couple."

"There's Leighton on her eighth birthday…and there's Krishna learning how to walk. I hate that they are so grown up now."

"Me too, love. I'm gonna miss them when they're gone. It'll be you and me…all old and wrinkled up like my old wallet."

I know Austin and I are gonna grow old together. When we're eighty something years-old, Austin will probably be rolling fast on a wheelchair, popping his pills from a Pez dispenser, and using a sword from Comic Con with a tennis ball at the bottom making it his crane.

"It makes me wanna have another one." I blurted out.

"Me too…but I'm done with kids already."

"W-What?"

"Ally, I'm too old for kids. I'm thirty-nine and another kid just might set me off. If anybody's gonna be crawling on the floor with a bottle in their mouth…it's gonna be me."

"So no more kids. Just our three wonderful kids."

"Well two wonderful kids…and Jase."

Austin doesn't want another kid? No, this can't be happening. What am I going to do? It needs to go exactly as I plan—I mean unplanned. I didn't expect this pregnancy.

You know what? Maybe he was just joking. Austin loves kids no matter what.

Everybody was already here. They were each sitting in the living room. I took a deep breath in and walked out in front of them.

"Hey, guys," I said aloud. "So glad you can make it."

"Ally, we've been here for half an hour," said Rosie. "You didn't even offer us a pretzel or a cold bottle of beer."

"I just need to tell you guys something," I said.

"Are you dying?" asked Trish.

"No."

"You got cancer?"

"No, let me—"

"If no one's dying, then why am I even here? If it's that important, someone should be dying."

"No one is dying!"

"Why are we here?!"

"A baby is coming!"

"Who's baby?!"

"My baby!"

The room grew silent. Everybody looked at me. No one said anything until Jase said, "You two had sex?"

Krishna then gave him a slap in the back of the head. Austin stood up and stuttered, "Ally…are you…"

"I'm pregnant." I smiled.

All of a sudden, he dropped to the floor. I can't believe it. He didn't want another kid!

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "He didn't want another one! I'm such an idiot!"

I took off in the car in a flash. My eyes were watery a lot that I didn't know where I was going. Finally, I stopped at the Jean Ross Park.

I got out and sat on the bench next to the strange big Oak tree. I remember this bench. Austin and I had our first kiss. At that moment, I realized that he was my soulmate, my life partner. He and I go together like hair and hairspray.

"Ally," said a voice. I turned to my right and there he was: Austin.

"Austin," I breathed.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. I took a lot of pregnancy tests and they had plus signs. I haven't had my period…so yes, I am. Your fainting kinda ruined the announcement and now I don't think that you even wanted our kid."

"No, no, no, baby, don't think that. It's just that…it surprised me. I'm pretty that you were happy—"

"Happy? I was terrified. I didn't know how we were going to make it work. I mean there's work, money, schedule, and the kids. I didn't want any of them to feel unloved because we're spending so much time with the baby."

"Darlin', we love the kids as much as this new baby. Our baby will never get in between the love of our kids. We will never love than any less than each other."

"I know. Are you happy about him or her?"

"Of course I am. You wanna know what happened at home?"

"What?"

"All of them were very happy. The kids said that they can't wait for their new baby brother or sister."

"None of us made them.…but they are still just like the both of us."

"And so will this one." He laid his hand on my stomach.

* * *

**Next chapter Ally will be 13 weeks pregnant so that she would start showing.**


	17. Mom Clothes

Well thirteen weeks have past and I've never felt any better. Today was a day off since the store closes on Sunday. I decided to wear my favorite green shirt and a pair of jeans, which suddenly felt a bit tight.

I walked into the kitchen where Austin and the kids were.

"Morning," I said.

"Mom, are you serious?" asked Leighton.

"What?"

"Nothing. There's some new neighbors across the street. Can we go say hi?"

"Sure."

We walked across the street where a very tall man was unloading boxes from a white Tahoe.

"Hello," I said aloud. "You must be our new neighbor."

"Oh, hi," he said. "Eddie Shaeffer."

"Austin," said my husband. "This is my wife, Ally."

"And this is Jase, Krishna, Leighton, and another one on the way." I said.

Two indentical boys came out along with a woman who was stunningly attractive.

"These are my sons, Jacob and Joe, and my wife, Sarah."

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Sarah. "Also, we have another one on the way too."

As Sarah smiled, Austin and Jase's eyes dilated once they stared at Sarah. They are such pigs. Sarah was not that attractive. She was wearing a dress that showed her cleavage. So disgusting and she's a mom.

"Hi," I breathed. "Wow, you are very pretty."

"Oh, thank you. I get that a lot. I like your shirt. It's so adorable."

"You guys wanna come in and have a beer?" asked Eddie

"Sure," said Austin.

We walked into their beautiful house of which made me feel jealous since we live in a cracker box.

"So, Ally, how pregnant are you," asked Sarah.

"I'm…pretty pregnant." I got confused by the question.

"No, Ally." Sarah chuckled. "I meant how many weeks are you."

"Oh, I'm thirteen weeks."

"I'm fifteen weeks."

My eyes dilated. "Wow. It doesn't even look like you're pregnant."

"I know. I've been wondering when I'm going to show. The doctor says that since I'm six foot, that tall women don't show much."

At least Eddie and Austin got along. They shared their love for beer and the band KISS.

Right when we got home, Jase told Austin, "Dad, Sarah is kinda hot even though she's a mom. She could the Neighborhood Hot Mom."

Excuse me! Neighborhood Hot Mom? Well I will admit that Sarah is taller than me…thinner than me…and makes me feel like a toothless hillbilly. Maybe I need to step up my game in order to keep my Hot Mom title.

I found my button-up zebra shirt that tightened belly a bit, my tight jeans, and high heels. I walked into the living room where Austin and the kids were.

"Ally?" said Austin. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"I mean what the hell are you wearing."

"Clothes. Austin, calm down. Girls, come on. I'm gonna take y'all shopping."

At the mall, I bought the girls some clothes while I bought food. Now we were at the food court. I was a eating burger and drinking my extra-large Dr. Pepper.

"Mom, are you sure you should be eating that much?" asked Krishna.

"Why? I'm pregnant. I have to eat this much."

"Mom, are you afraid that you might be…showing?" asked Leighton.

"Leighton, you shouldn't have done that," murmured Krishna.

"Showing? I am not showing."

"Yes, you are." Leighton blurted out. "Mother, you are wearing an inappropriate shirt for a pregnant woman. Your stomach is already sticking out. It's embarrassing."

"Excuse me! How dare you? I haven't put on that much weight. Why, I gained just a few pounds."

I finally finished my burger. POP! My shirt popped open. I let out a shot scream and covered myself with my purse.

"What is happening?" I demanded.

"Your stomach couldn't take it anymore," explained Leighton.

Rip! There went my pants.

"Oh, god." I said.

"Don't worry, Momma. I got your butt." said Krishna. She ran behind me and covered my ripped pants.

"What do we do?" I shrieked.

"There's a mommy store over there." Krishna pointed out.

"Ugh!" I whined. "Fine. I will buy mom clothes."

And so we went shopping at the pregnancy store. At first, I didn't want I wear those ugly mom clothes. Now they are really not that bad. Actually, I felt gorgeous in them. Thy were beautiful dresses, stretchy jeans, and long shirts.

Once we got home, I was in a red dress that made me feel good. I showed Austin who was in the kitchen.

"How does Momma Ally look?" I asked him.

"Holy shit," said Austin. "Damn, honey. You look good!"

"I know I do."

Behind me were Krishna and Leighton carrying the bags of my new mom clothes. Although I bought more than I needed.

"Whoa," said Austin. "What's all that?"

"My new wardrobe." I explained. "Since my clothes ripped earlier…and I realized of how slutty and old I felt."

"Aww, baby. You're not old."

"I'm thirty-seven."

"Well let's say you're sixteen."

"Oh, yay."

"Yeah, you're always my sexy sixteen year-old."

"Don't ever say that."

"I won't. By the way, Trish called me."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to come over and bring someone."

"Oh, okay. That's fine."

The doorbell rang. I opened the door. Trish stood there with an unfamiliar girl next to her. The girl was a Hispanic teenager. Very thin and lanky with hazel eyes and wavey brown hair.

"Trish?" I asked.

"Maya, this is my best friend, Ally," she introduced us. "Ally, this is Maya…my daughter."


End file.
